Le cri du silence
by Lululadivine
Summary: Il y a dix ans, un drame s'est produit. Le monde a continué de tourner. Les choses ont changés. Karen a continué à vivre. Mais Lucas dans tout ça? Que lui est-il arrivé? Comment reprendre sa vie quand le mal la bafoué? Comment continuer, brisé?
1. Prologue: Un cauchemar

Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Elle a essayé de compter les moutons mais cela ne marche pas. Cela ne fonctionne sans doute pas pour les gens qui ont passé la trentaine, se dit-elle.

Elle a fait un cauchemar.

Elle n'en faisait plus.

Mais cette nuit, elle a fait un cauchemar.

Pourquoi cette nuit? Pourquoi maintenant? Elle ne se pose pas vraiment ces questions. Elle voudrait juste ne plus entendre ses pleurs. Elle voudrait juste se rendormir. Elle soupire. La nuit est finie pour elle, elle le sait. Elle n'a jamais su se rendormir après un de ses cauchemars. Elle regarde son réveil. 3H32. Les chiffres clignotent en rouge sur le cadran. Elle soupire encore. La nuit va être longue. Elle regarde le plafond de sa chambre. Mais cela ne fait pas s'écouler les minutes plus rapidement. Elle doit juste attendre 5h, à ce moment-là elle pourra descendre et préparer sa matinée au café. Mais elle entend encore ses pleurs et elle revoit ses yeux bleu glace. Alors elle ferme les siens et son regard dévie vers son mari. Il dort profondément, lui. Il dort paisiblement, lui. Elle l'aime son mari et elle se demande encore pourquoi il lui a fallu tant de temps et un drame pour le comprendre...

Un _drame_. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce mot. C'était trop réducteur. Trop petit, trop insignifiant, trop minuscule. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Un _drame_. C'était bien trop court pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent. La douleur qui se fait physique. Les cauchemars incessants. Les pleurs et les crises de larmes. Un _drame_. C'était parler pour ne rien dire. Car quand cela vous arrive, vous vous foutez bien du nom que cela porte. Du nom que l'on lui donne. Quand cela vous arrive, vous avez beau savoir que c'est un drame, cela n'aide pas. Rien n'aide. Sinon l'amour et le temps. Et les photo. Les photos aident énormément. Parce qu'on a peur d'oublier. Même si on sait que l'on oubliera jamais. Alors, oui, elle détestait ce mot.

Elle se lève doucement. Cela ne sert à rien de rester dans le lit. Elle jete un dernier regard à Keith qui dort toujours aussi bien et sort de la chambre. Elle traverse le palier et descend les escaliers. Elle passe devant une chambre. Elle est bleu. Elle est belle. Il y a un petit panier de basket accroché au mur. Il y a des posters du roi Lion cotoyant ceux de Mickael Jordan. Le lit est fait. Les draps sont propres. Ils sont bleu eux aussi. Elle belle la chambre. Elle est vide la chambre. Elle ne s'arrête pas devant elle. Elle passe son chemin. Elle l'a connaît par coeur cette chambre et elle ne veut pas y entrer avec ce cauchemar encore dans la tête.

Elle passe devant un meuble. Plusieurs photo y sont exposées. Elle s'arrête. Elle contemple. Elle ne veux pas associer les pleurs qu'elle entend avec le visage souriant qu'elle voit. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas lui qui pleure. C'est elle. Elle passe son doigt sur son visage souriant, sur ses cheveux blond cendrés, sur ses yeux bleu et son doux sourire. Il rigole sur la photo. Il est dans les bras de Keith. Il a 6 ans sur la photo. Mais c'est la plus récente qu'elle a. Et cela fait mal. Encore et toujours. Elle s'est mariée depuis. Elle a ouvert une boîte pour jeune. Keith travaille toujours au garage. Elle s'est associée avec Deborah et Nathan l'aide parfois à la boîte. Elle a changé depuis. Les choses ont changés. Et lui? Comment est-il maintenant?

Ils lui ont dit de ne pas trop espérer. Qu'il y avait vraiment peu de chance. Mais elle reste optimiste même si elle sait qu'elle ne le reverra sans doute plus. Rien ne l'empêche d'espérer qu'il rigole quelque part. Les choses ont changés. Mais les nuits comme celles-ci, où ses vieux démons reviennent la hanter, elle a l'impression que ces dix dernières années n'ont pas eu lieu. Parce que la peine est toujours aussi cuisante.

Elle se rend à la cuisine. Une heure est déja passée. Elle prépare le café. Elle prépare le petit-déjeuner. Elle s'active pour ne plus entendre ses pleurs. Elle entend des pas dans l'escalier. Keith a du sentir le vide à côté de lui. Il sent toujours tout. Il est si attentif. Il arrive par derrière et l'enlace au niveau de la taille. Il dépose un furtif baiser dans son cou et lui murmure que tout ira bien. Il a compris. Il la comprend toujours. Il est si attentif. Elle se retourne et l'embrasse doucement.

-Je t'aime. Lui souffle-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit-il.

Le téléphone sonne. Elle sursaute. Keith fronçe les sourcils. Qui peut bien appeler à une heure si matinale? Il se détache d'elle et prende le combiné. Elle voit son visage changer. Se décomposer. Elle a peur. Elle ne se sent pas bien. Il raccroche et la regarde étrangement. Il a l'air perdu.

-C'était le shérif, souffle-t-il, ils ont retrouvés Lucas.

Elle a fait un cauchemar. Elle n'en faisait plus. Mais cette nuit, elle a fait un cauchemar.


	2. Rêve ou réalité?

Karen ne sait pas si c'est un rêve ou si c'est la réalité quand elle pousse la porte du commissariat. Il pleut dehors et l'air froid de novembre gifle son visage sans pitié. Le vent pique et la pluie est froide. Elle se mêle négligement à ses larmes. Elle ne sent pas vraiment les mains de Keith frotter chaleureusement ses bras. Il a peur lui aussi. Elle le sait. Mais ses sentiments sont bien trop confus pour qu'elle puisse penser à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas bien. Elle le sait. Elle a tellement froid et pourtant son visage est en feu.

Est-ce vraiment son Lucas? L'as-t-on réllement retrouvé après 10 ans? Dix longues années? Qu'était-il devenu? Ou avait-il grandi? Avait-il été aimé? Elle l'esperait. Vraiment. _S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, faîtes qu'il ait grandi dans une bonne famille..._Mais... Mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions... On enlevait pas les enfants pour les choyer.

Elle arriva au comptoir et elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit. Le shérif les attendait. Un air soucieux sur le visage. Ses iris bleu refletaient sa compassion et une pitié que Karen n'était pas sur de vouloir. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si compatissant? Qu'était-il arrivé? OU ETAIT SON FILS?!

-Madame et Monsieur Scott? Demanda le chérif et Keith et elle opinèrent silencieusement.

-Comment...Que...Commença Keith voyant qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas parler. Mais il n'était guère plus éloquent.

-Il était devant le commissariat ce matin, commença le shérif, c'est un de mes hommes qui l'a fait entrer. Il ne voulait rien dire alors on a fini par prendre ses empreintes et...

-Vous avez prit ses empreintes? Ne put que répéter Keith. On ne prend pas ses empreintes à un gosse parce qu'il ne veut pas dire qui il est...

-C'est à dire que... Hésita le shérif... Il ne portait qu'un jeans sale et troué...Il était torse nu et...

-Et quoi? S'impatienta Karen.

-Et son torse est remplit de cicatrices. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot, même pas quand on lui demandé s'il s'appelait bien Lucas Scott. Il était agressif, assez perturbé...

-Perturbé? Répéta Karen, folle de rage et d'inquiètude. Je veux le voir, je veux voir mon fils... Souffla-t-elle, les yeux embués de larme.

-Madame... Peut-être devriez-vous attendre qu'un psy...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de psychologue! S'emporta-t-elle. JE VEUX VOIR MON FILS!

-Calme-toi, chérie... Souffla Keith au creux de son oreille.

-Me calmer? Me calmer? Répéta-t-elle presque hystérique. Mon fils est seul, il a des... Des cicatrices sur... Sur la poitrine, il ne parle pas et ... Et je ne sais pas comment il va. Dix ans! Dix ans! Sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de son mari qui ne pouvait que lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Une fois qu'elle eut récupérer son calme, le chérif céda et se dirigea vers une salle derrière la salle d'attente.

-On l'a mit ici. Leur dit-il. On ne savait pas trop comment faire. On vous a appelé, une enquête va être ouverte et des psy vont venir le voir...Il... Je... Bafouilla l'homme avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir la porte.

Karen pouvait sentir le sang battre contre sa tempe et son coeur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Presque à en devenir douloureux. Elle entra dans la pièce et sa respiration se coupa. Il n'y avait personne. Personne. Et elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond. Elle eut l'horrible impression de crier et de crier encore après son petit garçon perdu dans la grande foule. Et son petit garçon ne répondait pas. Et son petit garçon ne revenait pas. Mais un léger bruissement dans un coin la fit pivoter et son coeur fit un autre bond. Une forme était recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle approcha silencieusement comme pour ne pas éffrayer une bête sauvage et put constater que le garçon avait ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il les avait entourer de ses bras et sa tête était plongée contre ceux-ci. Il était petit. Elle se demanda un moment si c'était son fils. Son fils devait avoir 16 ans et non 14. Mais quand il releva furtivement sa tête, elle vit son visage.

Il avait des cheveux blond cendré qui lui retombait jusque dans le cou. Ils étaient sales et emmelés. Il avait des traits prononcés et une fine cicatrice sur la joue. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu glace. Un bleu glace terne et froid. Un bleu glace qui ne brillait pas. Elle eut peur. Parce qu'elle ne lut aucun espoir dans ces yeux-là. Le visage replongea aussitôt et elle resta là avec la respiration coupée.

Elle resta statufiée un moment avant de se décider à avancer et de s'assoir à ses côtés. C'était Lucas, elle pouvait le sentir et elle voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant le simple fait qu'elle se soit posée ici, l'avait fait se tendre et elle pouvait presque entendre sa respiration précipitée. Il avait peur. Voilà leur premier point commun. C'était un bon début, non?

-Lucas? Souffla-t-elle.

Aucune réacion. Même pas un tréssautement, même pas un hochement bref de tête, même pas un grognement d'approbation. Rien. Pas même un regard.

-Lucas? C'est moi... Souffla-t-elle, la voix nouée d'émotions. C'est maman.

Cette fois elle vit les poings du garçon se serrer avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle. Elle eut mal. Vraiment. Parce que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le prendre dans ses bras pour toujours. _Maman, tu me prend à bras, dis?_ Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. La voix d'un enfant de 6 ans. Mais il en avait 16 maintenant.

-Il faut rentrer à la maison, mon chéri... Souffla-t-elle et elle eut un sursaut quand le garçon se leva machinalement.

Elle se leva elle aussi. Il était presque plus petit qu'elle. Il portait toujours le jean sale et abîmé que le schérif lui avait décrit et les policiers l'avait couvert d'une veste bleu marine. Il avait de vieilles basket grise et abîmées et avançait le dos légerement courbés, le regard baissé vers le sol. Elle ne se fit pas la reflexion tout de suite mais cela la frappera quand les psychologues diront que cela représente une soumission aveugle.

Lucas semblait mal à l'aise mais ses longues mèches blondes cachaient ses yeux. Karen était à côté de lui et sa main semblait flotter à mi-chemin entre son propre corps et l'épaule de son fils. Pinçant ses lèvres, elle se ravisa et son bras retomba le long de son corps. Keith entra à son tour dans la pièce et Karen put voir Lucas se tendre encore une fois et même davantage. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, il ne recula, il se contenta de serrer les poings et d'attendre.

-Salut Lucas...Souffla Keith d'une voix étranglée mais le garçon ne réagit pas.

Keith sembla comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il avance davantage et son regard brilla de déception. Lui aussi, aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers Karen.

-J'ai parlé avec le psychologue et le shérif. On peut rentrer et le psy passera demain... Mais avant il faudrait que... Enfin, une visite médical serait interressante. Expliqua-t-il doucement avec une petite grimace.

Karen regarda Lucas du coin de l'oeil et tiqua, elle aussi.

-Je pense qu'on peut remettre ça à demain, non? Une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon repas seraient le bienvenu.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton doux tout en ne quittant pas Lucas du regard. C'est vrai qu'il était mince. Non, en fait, il était maigre. Vraiment maigre. Elle pouvait presque deviner ses côtes sous la veste et son visage était osseux, ses pomettes ressortant génréreusement. Keith hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il était parfaitement d'accord.

-Tu viens, Lucas... On va à la maison...Lança-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le garçon ne le regarda pas un instant mais se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas certain. Keith cru le voir se tendre quand il passa à côté de lui pourtant lui, n'avait fait aucun mouvement. L'air était froid dehors et il était inconcevable pour le couple que Lucas sortent si peu vêtu. Alors Keith enleva son pull et le tandis à Lucas. Le garçon regarda le vêtement un moment avant de l'observer entre ses mèches et finit par prendre le pull tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Sans gêne, Lucas enleva la veste que lui avait donné les policiers et Karen retint un sanglot.

De là ou elle était, elle ne voyait que son dos. Celui-ci était barré de cicatrice plus ou moins large ainsi que de petite brûlures rondes. Keith étouffa un juron et Karen ferma douloureusement les yeux. Lucas ne semblait pasa voir conscience de l'effet qu'il avait produit, il enfila le pull et remit la veste par-dessus. Et il resta là. Son regard oscillant entre Keith, qu'il regardait avec une sorte de défiance et Karen. Quand Keith voulu faire un pas dans sa direction, il recula de la même distance en le regardant presque rageusement et la douleur fut clairement visible sur le visage de l'adulte.

-On va y aller. Souffla Karen d'une voix rauque et Lucas se mit en route.


	3. Les choses changent

Les choses changent qu'on le veuille ou non. Même si ça fait mal. Même si c'est atrocement douloureux. Les choses changent. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Le temps, c'est comme la vie, il se fout pas mal de ce qu'il se passe, il continue de filer..... Il file, il file et on se retrouve la plupart du temps comme un con les bras balant se demandant ce qu'il s'est passé. Les choses changent et on change avec... La plupart du temps. Parfois sans même s'en apercevoir, parfois avec difficulté, parfois avec beaucoup d'effort... Parfois dans le mauvais sens. Alors, on nous ré-aiguillone et on se retrouve de nouveau comme un con. Les choses ont évolués dans un sens et vous dans un autre et vous ne savez pas comment réparer le tir. Le peut-on seulement?

C'est ce que Karen se demandait justement alors qu'elle regardait Lucas entrer dans la maison qui fut jadis la sienne. Rien sur son visage ne pouvait laisser paraître qu'il reconnaissait l'endroit. Karen, elle, se souvenait bien de chaque moment des six premières années de la vie de son fils. Elle pouvait dire dans quelles pièces il avait fait ses premiers pas ou prononçer son premier mot. Dans quelle pièce il était tombé pour la première fois et où est-ce qu'il s'était fracturer le tibia. Elle pouvait dire sur quel mur, il marquait sa taille chaque jour et dans quelle pièce il se réfugiait quand l'orage grondait. Et s'il le fallait, elle s'en souviendrait pour deux.

Lucas se tenait maladroitement au milieu de le pièce principale. Elle disait être sa mère. _Il_ lui avait toujours dit qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Après tout, son père l'avait déja fait non? Alors pourquoi pas elle? Il se souvenait bien d'avoir longtemps pleurer, il se souvenait bien que cela _l_'avait exaspérer. Il se souvenait bien des coups qui n'avaient cessé de pleuvoir depuis ce jour. Et elle lui disait être sa mère. La même mère qui l'avait abandonné à _ses_ mains? Il se souvenait aussi avoir douter. Sa mère ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça.... Mais _il_ était revenu avec une cassette vidéo.... Et sa mère riait dessus. Riait tellement dans les bras de celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui. Il n'avait plus douter après ce jour-là. Il se souvenait d'avoir été surpris par l'image de sa mère. Les souvenirs ont tendances à foutre le camp quand tout va mal. Le visage de sa mère faisait partie des souvenirs qui s'étaient fait la malle. Peut-être tout simplement avait-il oublier pour ne pas souffrir davantage? Pour ne pas mêler, son enfance jusque là normal et gaie, à l'enfer dans lequel il vivait chaque jour? Peut-être avait-il voulu se protéger et les protéger eux, leur souvenir? Ne pas les contaminer avec l'obscénité qui avait résumé sa vie ces dix dernières années?

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien d'elle. Il se souvenait juste qu'elle était sa mère. Et ce mot avait perdu de sa chaleur, de sa douceur depuis bien longtemps. Il se souvenait aussi à peine de celui qu'il savait être son oncle. Keith, si ses souvenirs était bon. Il avait été comme un père pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, savait-il encore ce qu'un père était sensé faire? Savait-il seulement ce qu'une personne aimante était sensée faire?

Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est presque machinalement qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait su dire où elle était mais perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était juste laisser guider par ses pieds et son instinct. Il se retrouva dans une petite cuisine parfaitement équipée, il n'aurait su dire si elle avait changé ou non. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait cuisiner, disons juste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il était préposé à la cuisine et à bien d'autre chose encore avec _Lui_....

Mais les mêmes règles s'appliquaient-elles ici? Devait-il préparer les repas ici aussi? Après tout, si c'était sa mère qui l'avait envoyé là-bas, les choses ne devait pas être fort differentes ici, non? Bien, de tout évidence, ce n'était pas la chose à faire s'il en jugeait par les regard dubitatif de _sa mère _et de son oncle. Et que devait-il faire alors?

-Lucas, pourquoi es-tu venu dans la cuisine? Souffla doucement Karen.

Lucas ne répondit pas et Karen soupira. Elle devra pourtant s'habituer à son silence pour encore quelque temps. Tout ce que fit Lucas, s'est rester planté devant eux en leur lançant des regards méfiant et interrogateur sous ses mèches._ Il_ détestait que Lucas le regarde dans les yeux. Lucas ne regardait plus personne dans les yeux. Surtout pas _lui_, surtout pas ses amis.

-Tu voulais manger? Demanda Karen. Je vais préparer un bon repas alors.... Lança-t-elle plus gaiement. Keith va te montrer ta chambre. On y a pas toucher.... Rajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Keith acquièsça doucement et fit encore un pas dans la direction de Lucas, qui recula... Encore.

-Je....Je.... Viens..... C'est par-là.... Tu te souviens, non? Demanda Keith d'une petite voix.

Non, a-t-il envie de crier, il ne se souvient pas. Il ne se souvient pas de son ancienne chambre et à du mal à se souvenir de la chaleur d'un vrai lit. Lucas est persuadé qu'il ne pourra plus jamais dormir une nuit entière. Il suit Keith dans les escaliers, il est tout de même étonné qu'il ne doit pas faire la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, il aura aussi droit à un repas....Keith s'arrête devant une porte et lui fait signe d'entrer en premier en lui disant que c'est sa chambre après tout. Il se tend encore presque malgré lui quand il passe à côté de l'homme et voit très clairement la douleur s'afficher sur son visage pendant quelque secondes mais qu'en peut-il lui? Il ne se souvient pas de la porte et est sure de ne pas se souvenir de sa chambre. Parce que quand il ferme les yeux et qu'il essaye de se rappeler sa vie d'avant, avant _Lui_, il ne voit rien. Rien sinon une femme qui rit dans les bras de son nouveau mari, rien sinon une cassette vidéo. Pourtant quand il rentre dans la chambre, les murs d'un bleu roi lui rappelle quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à préciser. Son regard effleure les posters et les statuettes, il s'arrête sur un ballon orange posé sur le lit. Un ballon de basket. Il adore le basket. Il y joue souvent avec une balle de papier ou une veille balle lui ayant appartenu à _lui_. Et il y joue quand il n'a rien à faire, ça lui remonte le moral et il oublie son enfer juste pendant quelque temps.

Il prend le ballon dans ses mains et entend presque Keith retenir son souffle. Il le fait tourner quelque minutes dans ses mains avant de le laisser tomber et de la ranger. L'homme semble décu et là, il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

-Je te laisses alors.... Lançe alors l'homme d'un ton doux et Lucas se retient de demander ce qu'il est sensé faire. La porte se referme et Lucas se retrouve debout au milieu de cette chambre qu'il ne reconnaît plus. Alors, il s'assied et prend le ballon qu'il a ranger tout à l'heure. Il faut juste attendre maintenant, alors il lança la balle contre l'armoire devant lui encore et encore.

Ketih ferme la porte et s'appuye contre le mur. Il soupire. Bon Dieu, que lui ont-ils fait? Il ferme les yeux et derrière ses paupières, il voit un enfant blond comme les blès qui lui demande de le prendre encore sur ses épaules. Un enfant plein de vie et de joie de vivre. Un enfant qui ne cesse de sourire et partage sa joie. Il se retourne vers la porte et regrette de l'avoir laissé là, seul et sûrement perdu mais c'était trop dur de le voir ainsi...Si impassible. Si froid. Il touche du bout des doigt le bois de la porte et jure tout bas contre les salaud qui ont osés porter la main sur un enfant. D'un geste rageur de la main, il essuye les larmes qui ont commençés à s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Karen doit l'attendre en bas.

Sa femme est bien là, devant la cuisinière. Elle à l'air de s'affairer au repas, il sait qu'elle relfechit. Il sait qu'elle aussi à des larmes plein les yeux. Il sait qu'elle aussi a du mal à ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, ne pas lui ébourriffer les cheveux, ne pas le serrer encore et encore, juste pour être sur qu'il est bien là....Il sait que son coeur doit être bien lourd et que la colère doit faire bouillir son sang comme elle fait bouillir le sien. Il sait tout ça, et il sait aussi que cela n'ira pas forcement en s'arrangeant. Il sait que le psychologue viendra demain et que tôt ou tard, il découvriront ce que Lucas a subit. Il sait que chaque jour de plus en plus d'atrocité sont commises sur les enfants et il sait maintenant que cela n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Il soupire et se masse les yeux.

Il se rapproche de sa femme et enserre sa taille par derrière comme il le fait toujours. Elle sursaute légerement ce qui montre à quel point elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui souffle des paroles de réconfort et se souvient soudainement qu'il a fait de même ce matin alors que ce matin tout était tellement different.

-On doit prévenir Dan. Et Nathan. Souffle-t-elle doucement.

-Je sais. Répond-t-il. On le fera demain. Et Haley... Souffle-t-elle encore en se retourant contre son torse.

-On les fera tous venir demain.... On leur expliquera. Juste à eux trois pour commencer.... Je ne crois pas que Lucas sera à l'aise avec beaucoup de monde autour de lui. Explique-t-il.

-Que lui est-il arrivé, Keith? Sanglote-t-elle dans les bras de son mari.

-Je ne sais pas.... Je ne sais pas.... Murmure-t-il tout bas.

Ils préparent le repas dans le silence, tout deux ont l'oreille tendue au cas où Lucas appelerait ou juste.... Comme ça.

-Tu devrais aller le chercher.... Souffle Keith. On va bientôt passer à table.... Vous pourrez un peu parler....

Karen a la gorge trop nouée pour répondre de vive voix et elle se contente d'hocher doucement la tête. Elle pose lentement le couteau qu'elle tenait entre les mains et se dirige d'un pas incertain vers la chambre de son fils. _La chambre de son fils. _Arrivé devant celle-ci, elle doit fermer les yeux un moment pour refouler les larmes qui semblent pressées de couler. Combien de fois n'était-elle pas venue pleurer dans cette chambre, enfouissant son visage dans un des vêtements de son Lucas? Combien de fois, n'y était-elle pas allée pour parler avec son petit Lucas alors que seule le silence lui répondait? Combien de nuit, ne s'était-elle pas levée pour vérifier si son fils était revenu par hasard, si tout ceci n''avait été qu'une horrible cauchemar? Et là, elle montait juste pour l'appeler parce que le repas était prêt.

Elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre. Comment lui parler. Comment lui dire combien elle l'aimait? Elle toque timidement à la porte mais personne ne lui répond, soudain affolée elle pousse la porte brutalement et sursaute presque quand elle voit Lucas debout devant la porte, la tête légerement baissée.

-Excuse-moi, souffle-t-elle, en mettant une main sur sa poitrine. Tu m'a fait peur.... Tu n'as pas répondu alors je suis entrée...Souffle-t-elle. Hum.... On va bientôt manger.... Après si tu veux, tu ira te laver.... Keith te prêtera des vêtements pour aujourd'hui et demain.... On ira te chercher des affaire plus tard.

Lucas hoche à peine la tête et semble attendre qu'elle se décide à sortir pour la suivre mais Karen ne bouge pas, elle reste là, immobile, son regard posé sur son fils et le coeur serré. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir et elle ne veut pas le brusquer. Elle voudrait juste entendre sa voix.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Lucas.... Murmure-t-elle.... Ca fait tellement longtemp.... J'ai eu tellement peur....

Les phrases ne veulent pas s'aligner, tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Elle veut lui dire tellement de choses. Pourtant, alors que sa voix commence à chevroter, elle voit le coup d'oeil que Lucas lui a lancer. Elle n'a pas su le déchiffrer mais est déja suffisament encouragée par cela.... Respirant profondément, elle sort de la chambre et descend dans la salle à manger, Lucas sur ses talons.


	4. Promesse personnelle

Quand ils arrivent dans la salle à manger, le repas est servi et Keith les attend avec un large sourire. Karen s'installe en face de lui tandis que Lucas reste debout. Sous ses mèches blondes, il regarde la nourriture avec envie. Cela fait bien une journée et demi qu'il n'a rien mangé malgré que son estomac ne crie pas. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus de voix.....Il se retient de se mouiller les lèvres, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a rien bu non plus sinon grâce à la pluie de ce matin. Il sent le regard interrogateur de Karen, de sa mère sur lui. Il ne sait pas s'il peut s'asseoir et de toute manière, il ne sait pas où il peut s'asseoir. C'était à peine, s'Il le tolérait à la même table que Lui. Lucas refoule les souvenirs, il espère vraiment que ce temps-là est fini. Il espère vraiment que sa mère n'est pas comme Lui. Malgré la vidéo. S'il n'avait pas d'espoir, cela ferait bien longtemp qu'il aurait jeté l'éponge.

-Assied-toi ici, Lucas.... Lui lançe, Keith ayant apparement compris son malaise, en lui indiquant une chaise à côté de la sienne.

Incertain malgré l'invitation, Lucas se déplace doucement vers la place indiquée. Keith opine de la tête et Lucas s'assied pour de bon. Il est crispé et garde le regard résolument tourné vers ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Keith semble le remarquer et Lucas le sent plus qu'il ne le voit échanger un regard avec Karen. Lucas jette de fréquent coup d'oeil à son assiette et aux plats qui sentent divinement bon sur la table. Il est à table, oui, mais rien ne dit qu'il pourra manger. Il adorait lui faire croire ce genre de chose pour mieux lui faire comprendre qui commandait....

Keith prend son assiette et Lucas la suit des yeux sous ses mèches. Il salive d'avance quand il voit Keith la remplir d'un superbe morceau de viande, de pomme de terre au beurre et de laitue. L'homme la repose devant lui, le regarde un moment et sert Karen à son tour. Lucas a du mal à ne pas se jeter sur son assiette qu'il trouve tout de même largement trop remplie....Le dernier repas auquel il ait eu droit se résumait à une tartine de pain sec avec un verre de lait d'aspect douteux. Pareil pour la boisson.... Il ne comptait pas les quelques goulées de wiskey qu'il avait réussi à chaparder dans Sa réserve. L'alcool avait beau ne pas le rafraîchir, putain, ça faisait du bien par où ça passait....

Keith et Karen commençèrent à manger et lui se contentait de regarder son assiette avec envie. Karen s'en rendit compte et lui lança d'une drôle de voix, partagée entre la douceur et la tristesse:

-Tu peux manger Lucas.... Vas-y....

Lentement, Lucas prend la fourchette et pique dans une pomme de terre. Il lançe un regard furtif et purement préventif aux deux autres et continue à manger. Son repas ne fut guère long, après quelque bouchée de viande et pomme de terre, il sent son estomac déja saturé. Karen observe son assiette d'un oeil critique et ne semble pas satisfaite.

-Tu ne mange déja plus, Lucas? Tu n'a rien mangé.... Lançe-t-elle d'un ton doux.

Le garçon secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche mais Karen ne semble toujours pas convaincue.

-Mange encore un peu, aller, tu n'aimes pas? Demande-t-elle.

Lucas opine un peu plus vigoureusement. Ho si, c'était bon! Mais son estomac est plus que plein et il sait que s'il mange davantage il va vomir. Par contre, sa bouche est sèche et son verre est demeuré vide. Il n'ose pas demander. Il n'a pas le droit de demander. Il doit s'estimer heureux d'être logé. Mais encore une fois, Keith anticipe. Peut-être a-t-il capté ses regards sous ses mèches? Toujours est-il qu'il rempli son verre d'eau et Lucas ne peut s'empêcher de bondir littéralement sur le verre d'eau fraîche qu'il vide en deux gorgées. Keith rigole malgré que le rire soit jaune et lui resserre un autre verre que Lucas boit plus posément.

-Tu es sur que....

-Karen.... La coupe-t-il doucement Keith envoyant un regard insitant.

Le repas est fini et Lucas, reste, incertain sur sa chaise. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire et se balance légerement d'avant en arrière. Le mouvement l'apaise, le calme. Quand Karen se lève et commence a débarasser, il s'étonne. Pourquoi débarasse-t-elle à sa place? C'est à lui de débarasser... C'est son rôle....Il a toujours débarasser la table pour Lui et ses amis et ne comprend pas qu'ici soit different. Alors il se lève et commence à débarasser à son tour.... Karen s'arrête, surprise, et par automatisme, il s'arrête avec elle, guêtant sa réaction derrière ses mèches blondes. Elle se mord la lèvre et parâit indécise. Lucas se tend... La punition est toujours plus lourde, plus douloureuse quand elle tarde à venir... Ca veut dire qu'Il cherche la meilleur méthode.... La plus humiliante. La plus douloureuse. La plus juste aussi, selon Ses mots. Celle qu'il mérite....

Lucas sait pourtant qu'il ne mérite pas ces punitions. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le sait, mais il le sait. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'Il lui fait. Jamais. Parfois, la nuit, il rêve d'une chaleur cotonneuse et d'un bonheur léger. Il rêve d'un endroit près d'un lac, il aime cet endroit, il s'y sent bien et il sait que jamais il n'a mal dans cet endroit. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'Il lui fait subir et pourtant il l'accepte parce que peut-être, puisque c'est sa mère qui l'a décidé, peut-être qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

Il est sorti de ses songes par une main sur son épaule et les assiettes qui étaient dans ses mains se retrouvent en mille morceaux sur le sol. Il se soustrait habilement au toucher de l'homme, recule d'un pas et abaisse la tête presque immédiatement après qu'il ait compris ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne doit pas esquiver. C'est pas bien et inutile. Cela Le met davantage encolère. Mais c'est un rélfexe qu'il a du mal à contenir, il doit vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas reculer ou sursauter quand il approche. Lucas déteste les contacts à présent. Il déteste être toucher. Lucas espère vraiment que l'enfer soit fini...Et si c'est le cas, il se le promet à lui-même, plus personne ne le touchera....


	5. Sombres souvenirs

Keith ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. Lucas regarde le sol comme honteux de sa réaction et lui, est terriblement troublé. Il n'est pas idiot, il comprend parfaitement ce que cela signifie. Lucas a peur. Peur de lui, de Karen, des gens. Il a peur des coups. Et cela est tout simplement horriblement douloureux à admettre. Keith n'a jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il a le cœur en lambeau de voir son neveu souffrir ainsi. Ce gosse était un rayon de soleil, c'était un petit bout qui avait le cœur sur la main, c'était un sourire permanent, c'était des questions à tire la rigo, c'était l'innocence même...

Karen se baisse pour ramasser la vaisselle cassée et Lucas se crispe un peu plus. Elle le remarque, se relève avec les débris brisés et coupant dans les mains, se rapproche de lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Lucas. Souffle-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais le garçon ne répond pas. Il se contente de fixer, sous ses mèches rebelles, ces bouts de faïence brisée qu'il sait très coupant. Instinctivement, il frotte son bras droit. Oui, il sait combien ça coupe

_**Flash-Back**_

_La pièce est assez sombre et exiguë. La table, au centre, est en bois massif et le style de la maison est fort vieillot. Quelques cadres sont accrochés au mur jaunis et dans le fond de la pièce un petit canapé est installé. Il est rouge. Un rouge terne et sans vie. Les tâches de sang s'y voient moins... avait-Il dit un jour en le regardant, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. _

_Il a neuf ans. Il est fort petit pour son âge et il doit tendre les bras assez fort pour arriver au centre la grande table. Il doit pourtant la débarrasser, Il vient de finir de manger avec ses amis. Lucas traîne exprès parce qu'il sait pourquoi Ses amis sont là.... Ils ne viennent que pour ça, la plupart du temps de toute façon. Il traîne et il ne regarde pas forcément ce qu'il fait. C'est une erreur car une assiette lui glisse des mains et vint se briser sur le carrelage dans un bruit fracassant. Il est tétanisé et n'ose plus bouger. Il devrait courir se cacher, il devrait fuir et se tasser dans un coin mais il ne bouges pas. Il sent Ses mains le tirer brutalement en arrière et le faire valser contre le mur._

_-Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je suis désolé... Glapit-t-il en mettant ses bras devant son visage. Je suis désolé..._

_-Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention Lucas... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu casses de la vaisselle...Gronde l'homme d'une voix calme et pesante._

_-Je sais Monsieur, je suis désolé.... Répond-t-il, les mains toujours devant le visage._

_-Ça ne suffit pas. Tranche l'adulte et sans attendre, il donne un coup de poing à l'enfant._

_Lucas ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le frappe dans le ventre, la plupart du temps, c'était dans le visage.... C'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait remarquer quoique se soit. Mais quand il sent la douleur irradié dans tout son ventre, il encaisse. Il ne doit pas tomber. Il ne doit pas se laisser aller. Il déteste ça. Alors il découvre son visage de ses mains et les porte à son ventre en se courbant légèrement. C'est tellement douloureux._

_-je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas mettre tes bras devant ton visage._

_Ne pas te défendre... Serait plus approprié mais l'homme n'a pas l'air de s'en émouvoir et il darde un regard noir sur le petit garçon._

_-Je suis désolé... Souffle le garçon encore une fois._

_-Comme toujours. Répond l'homme en se penchant en avant et en ramassant un bout de faïence de l'assiette brisée._

_Lucas sent que l'homme se saisit de son bras droit et il sait aussi qu'il ne doit pas résister. Mais quand le bout coupant entre dans sa chair et que l'homme le fait glisser le long de son bras, il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Doucement et silencieusement. Il pleure parce que ce n'est pas juste; il pleure parce que son bras le fait atrocement souffrir, on dirait qu'il brûle. Il pleure toujours quand l'homme lâche son bras et lui ordonne de ramasser les débris._

_Fin du flash-back._

-Ce n'est pas grave Lucas. Répète Karen d'un air compatissant en espérant apaiser Lucas mais cela n'a pas l'effet escompté.

Lucas se tend, il ne se défendra pas. Il ne peut pas résister. Ce n'est pas bien. Il ne doit pas se défendre. Alors il se tend, si fort que tout ses muscles protestent, si fort que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Keith semble le remarquer tout comme il capte le regard de Lucas qui fixe d'une manière horrifiée les bout de faïence qui sa femme a dans les mains.

-Karen.... L'appelle-t-il et sa femme se retourne vers lui.

Keith lui fait signe de laisser tomber les débris qu'elle tient et elle s'exécute. Keith aurait aimé avoir tord et son cœur se brise quand il constate que Lucas se détend très légèrement. Il s'éclaircit la voix et lance du ton le plus chaud qu'il peut:

-Je vais te monter la salle de bain, Lucas, tu pourra prendre un bain bien chaud....

.....................

23h.

Les chiffres clignotent sur le réveil. Et pour la centième fois, Lucas détourne le regard en soupirant. Le temps ne passe pas bien qu'il ait appris à patienter. Il est debout devant la fenêtre de cette pièce.... Sa chambre. Il a encore du mal à se dire que c'est sa chambre. Sa pièce à lui. A lui tout seul. Une pièce qu'il est sensé décorer à son gout et où il est sensé faire ce qu'il veut. Une pièce de relaxation et de repos. Un sourire amer se dessine sur ses lèvres. Jusque là, on ne pouvait pas dire que chambre rimait avec repos pour lui. Cela représentait même tout son cauchemar. Il ne pourrait pas dormir ici. Avec ce lit. Ce lit qui semblait dardé sur lui un regard envieux et concupiscent. Il ne pourrait dormir ici.

Il chasse d'un geste de la main ses pensées et retourne à la contemplation des étoiles. Elles sont tellement belles. Tellement brillantes. Tellement pures. Tout ce qu'il ne sera jamais.

Après le repas, Keith lui a bien indiqué la salle de bain. Il s'est lavé en vitesse parce que c'était toujours comme ça qu'il devait se laver. En vitesse et à l'eau froide. Il se souvenait bien de la première fois... Il avait râlé et rouspété comme quoi il ne se laverait pas à l'eau froide. Il avait 6 ans et n'avait pas encore appris à se méfier de Lui...L'homme avait eu un sourire mauvais, l'avait empoigné sauvagement par le bras, l'avait déshabillé rapidement et jeter dans la douche sous le jet violent d'eau glacée. Il avait voulu sortir de la douche mais Il le tenait solidement et il n'avait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement....Il avait maintenu le jet 10 minutes. Dix minutes que Lucas aurait juré être une éternité. Il l'avait ensuite sortit brutalement de la douche et l'avait traîné jusqu'à un placard sombre et froid. Il était toujours nu et il tremblait tellement il avait froid. « _Règle n°1: Tu ne me répond pas. _» avait scandé l'homme en refermant la porte. Il était bien resté 6 heures dans cet infâme cagibi, transi de froid et de peur. Et il avait compris. Il avait compris que ça vie ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Que le cocon chaud et douillet qu'il avait connu n'était plus. Que cet homme était mauvais au plus profond de lui. Que l'avenir s'annonçait sombre.

Il avait rarement froid à présent. C'était sûrement par habitude. Mais le froid ne lui faisait plus grand chose. Au contraire..... Il préférait de loin la froidure à la chaleur. La chaleur avec la transpiration et son odeur rance. La chaleur et son souffle brûlant. La chaleur d'un coup et d'une prise forte et brutale. La chaleur de la douleur.

La chaleur des draps.

Lucas frémit sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à ça. Certainement pas. Et de toute manière à quoi bon? C'était fini. Bel et bien fini. N'est-ce pas?


	6. Le fils prodigue

Il regarde le paysage sans vraiment le voir à travers la fenêtre. Il n'a pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Haley semble l'éviter en ce moment et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Tout semblait si bien aller. Il soupire. Il ne comprendra jamais les filles.....

Il tourne la tête vers le côté conducteur en se demandant vraiment pourquoi Karen tenait tant à les voir ce matin de si bonne heure. D'après ce qu'elle a dit à son père au téléphone, c'est vitale. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être vitale? Mais il sait aussi que Haley y sera ....Et c'est un point pour lui parce qu'il doit vraiment lui parler. Pourquoi l'évite-t-elle? Il a retourné la question dans tout les sens et n'a pas trouvé de réponses acceptables. Brooke lui dit que c'est parce qu'elle se pose des questions (_Vous n'avez pas encore fait l'amour, Nate, comment veux-tu qu'elle ne s'en pose pas?_), Peyton lui dit que c'est l'inverse, qu'elle croit qu'il est presser de faire l'amour avec elle. ( _Comprend-là, Nathan, tu a bien plus d'expérience qu'elle.... C'est normal qu'elle flippe_.) Tim.... Tim ne dit rien. Il n'est pas encore désespéré au point de lui parler de ses problèmes de couple.

Il soupire encore une fois ce qui ne passe pas inaperçus aux oreilles de son père qui se retourne vers lui, avec un regard inquisiteur.

-Tu pourrais au moins montrer un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour ce que Karen a à nous dire... Lance-t-il.

-Je le ferai quand on y sera. Souffle-t-il comme toute réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande alors son père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien....

-Nathan....

-C'est Haley....

-Hé bien quoi Haley? Elle te trompe? Elle te largue? Elle ne t'aime plus? Elle t'aime de trop? Tu l'a mise enceinte? Énumère Dan, moqueur.

-Elle m'évite. Répond Nathan exaspéré par l'attitude de son père.

-C'est une fille, Nathan.....Elle va t'éviter au moindre soucis....Elle s'est sûrement cassée un ongle et elle a peur que tu ne l'aime plus.... Ricane-t-il.

-Arrête de te moquer d'elle. Grogne le fils, d'un air tendus. Tu ne l'aime pas j'ai compris et tu sais quoi? Je m'en fout.

-Parle autrement à ton père. Exige Dan.

-Parle autrement de ma petite-amie. Rétorque Nathan du tac au tac en sortant de la voiture.

Nathan ne frappe même pas avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison de son oncle, il sait qu'il peut y entrer quand il veut. Dan, derrière lui, râle quand il le voit faire. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, Nathan sait qu'il tolère à peine son entente avec son oncle. Dan a beaucoup changé à ce qu'il paraît.... Lui, il était tout gosse à l'époque et il ne se souvient pas d'un père autoritaire et sévère. Il sait ce qui a causé ce changement, comme il sait qu'il avait un frère.... Mais il ne s'en souvient pas et s'il revoit son visage, c'est grâce au photo que Karen ne se lasse pas de lui montrer. Quelques années auparavant, il avait eu beaucoup de mal a accepter le fait qu'il ne connaitrait jamais ce frère.... Il avait 12 ans et il ne pouvait juste pas concevoir qu'on kidnappe ainsi des enfants. Comment pouvait-on faire cela? Comment pouvait-on détruire ainsi la vie de plusieurs personnes? Il s'était souvent senti hypocrite de s'inquiéter de ce frère auquel il n'avait jamais daigné parler étant enfant, mais après tout, n'avait-il le droit, lui aussi, de se poser ces questions?

Quand il entra dans le petit salon, Haley y était déjà et il lui sourit faiblement, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir. La jeune fille se leva d'elle-même et vint l'embrasser.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Pey' et Brooke m'ont dit que tu t'inquiétais. Tu ne doit pas. Répondit-elle simplement.

Nathan sourit plus largement et se laissa tomber comme à son habitude dans le sofa bleu du salon alors que son père entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

-Tu sais pourquoi Karen et Keith nous en demandés de venir? Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Non, mais ils m'ont dit que c'était très important.

-Moi aussi. Soupira-t-il lourdement.

-Vous allez bientôt le savoir. Lança une voix masculine.

-Keith! Le salua Nathan avec une accolade. Que se passe-t-il?

Nathan se sentait mal à l'aise. L'ambiance de la maison n'était pas comme d'habitude, les yeux de Keith semblaient voilés, ses traits tirés et son sourire étrange. Quelque chose clochait et Nathan n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

-Asseyez-vous. Souffla Keith après avoir saluer tout le monde.

-Ca ne va pas, Keith? Demanda Dan en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Ca va très bien. En tout ça, bien mieux que ces dernières années.... Répondit-il énigmatique.

-Comment ça? Que veux-tu dire?

-Le shérif nous a appelé hier très tôt dans la matinée. Commença-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Coassa Haley.

-Où est Karen?! Demanda brutalement Dan en se levant.

-Elle va bien. Assied-toi. Lui intima doucement Keith. Elle arrive.

-Alors, pourquoi le shérif vous a appelé? Pressa Haley.

L'estomac de Nathan se serra de manière inexplicable. Était-ce une coïncidence qu'il ait pensé à son frère en venant jusqu'ici? Il observa le visage de Keith qui contenait quelque chose qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, comme une note de fatalité.... Keith et Karen avaient toujours gardés espoir, toujours. Même quand tout le monde autour d'eux leur disait que c'était peine perdue, même quand on leur disait qu'ils se faisaient du mal. Toujours. Et là, dans le visage de son oncle, Nathan voyait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Avaient-ils vraiment eu des nouvelles de Lucas? Étaient-elles...Bonnes?

Il entendit un bruit derrière eux et ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Karen était là. Et avec elle.... Un garçon blond, assez petit, la mine défaite, les traits tirés, d'une maigreur à faire peur, des cheveux longs et emmêlés, le regard baissé vers le sol.

-Il nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'ils avaient retrouvés Lucas. Souffla Keith en regardant son neveu.

-Lu... Lucas? Souffla Dan, les yeux embués, en se levant doucement.

Le garçon se tendit visiblement et il recula prestement quand l'homme tenta de venir vers lui. Lucas gardait résolument le regard tourné vers le sol, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et il n'aimait pas tout les regard qui le fixait pour le moment.

Dan sembla se geler sur place quand Lucas recula et il sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule. Il le regarda, interrogateur, et Keith haussa les épaules défaitistes et impuissants.

-Les médecins vont passer aujourd'hui. Lança-t-il simplement. Maintenant, tu va déjeuner, d'accord Lucas? Demanda doucement Keith et Lucas ne fit qu'acquiescer rapidement.

Karen emmena rapidement Lucas dans la cuisine, laissant les autres digérer la nouvelle. Dan fixait toujours l'endroit où s'était tenu Lucas, Nathan avait le regard vide et paraissait stupéfait, Haley avait de grosses larmes qui s'étendaient sur ses joues.

-Comment? Que.... Quoi? Pourquoi? Baragouina Dan.

-On a été le chercher hier au commissariat. Expliqua Keith.

-Où était-il? Que s'est-il passé? Sanglota Haley que Nathan s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras.

-Il ne parle pas. Répondit simplement Keith. Il semble ne pas aimer le contact et est méfiant vis-à-vis de nous. Il est attentif à chacun de nos gestes comme si....

-Comme si quoi? Le pressa Nathan.

-Son torse est recouvert de cicatrices, souffla-t-il, il est très maigre et malnutrit....

-Qui?! Gronda Dan, le regard noir.

-On ne sait pas.... Souffla Keith. Il était juste au commissariat, seul.

Dan s'effondra dans le sofa et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Nathan resta ébahis un moment, à court de mots.... Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire? Il revoyait son frère depuis près de 10 ans et celui-ci semblait tellement.... Marqué.

Dan releva prestement la tête et encra son regard dans celui de son frère.

-Je reste jusqu'à ce que les médecins arrivent pour la visite médicale. Je veux être là pour... Savoir. Lança-t-il d'une voix enraillée mais assurée.

Nathan approuva son père, tout comme Haley. Ils resteraient là, tous ensemble.


	7. La présence d'une mère

Lucas ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait. Il n'en était pas vraiment angoissé, juste vaguement inquiet. De toute manière, il ne pourrait que subir, n'est-ce pas? Et de toute manière, il le supporterait aussi, n'est-ce pas? C'était juste une vieille promesse, faite au creux du désespoir. La promesse d'un enfant en colère, que la folie d'un homme avait détruit. La promesse d'un petit garçon seul, transit de froid et de faim.

_Je ne céderai jamais. Jamais. Je résisterais toujours. Toujours. Debout._

Il n'avait jamais failli à sa promesse. Pas dans le sens où il l'entendait. Bien sur, il avait plié. Mais résister de front à un homme comme Lui, lui aurait garantit la mort ou une vie bien plus misérable qu'il n'avait déjà eut. Il l'avait compris du haut de ses 6 ans. Comme un enfant qui percute trop vite, trop durement, une réalité sombre et cruelle. Mais il avait résisté. Il était toujours là. Il avait encore, en lui, quelque part, dans le tréfonds de son être brisé, l'espoir un peu fou que cela cesse. Il était fort. Plus fort que la majeure partie des gens. Parce qu'il était toujours là. Parce qu'il n'était pas pétri de haine et de vice. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait encore des autres malgré le sort que le destin peu amen lui avait réservé.

Karen lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui, des médecins viendraient le voir. Pour une visite médicale. Lucas ne se rappelait tout simplement plus la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un médecin.... Ho oui! Il avait 10 ou 11 ans à l'époque. Et le médecin en question était un de Ses amis. Appendicite. Il avait longuement hésité avant de l'y emmener mais ses cris, ses pleurs et sa fièvre avait eu raison de la patience de l'homme. L'opération s'était déroulée en tout illégalité évidemment, dans des conditions plus que douteuses. Une fois l'opération faite, il était à peine resté une heure sous anti-douleur. Il avait décrété que cela ne faisait pas mal. Il l'avait pratiquement porté jusque dans leur chambre miteuse de motel. Il l'avait obligé à reprendre... Ses activités. Lucas eut un haut le coeur. Il cessa de penser à cela.

Les médecins allaient donc venir. Et quoi? Il allait le passer à la loupe? Décrété qu'il était en sous-alimentation, déshydratation; ils verraient ses cicatrices, ses fractures mal ressoudées. Ils verraient les innombrables petites brûlures rondes qui parsemaient son corps. Il verraient les cicatrices sur son dos, son torse et ses bras. Ils verraient l'étrange marque au niveau de son cou. Ils ferraient une prise de sang sûrement. Celle-ci témoignerait de ses carences, peut-être même d'une maladie plus grave. Parce que si Lucas n'avait plus vraiment été à l'école depuis ses 6 ans, il était loin d'être bête. Il avait beau être un monstre de cruauté et de sadisme, Il avait un nombre de livres impressionnant. Pour une étrange raison, Il les prenait toujours partout avec lui mais ne les ouvrait jamais. Et Lucas adorait les livres. Cela lui permettait l'évasion dont il pouvait à peine rêver.

Une dernière pensée le glaça pourtant d'effroi. Et s'il l'examinait réellement? Plus en... Profondeur? Ils sauraient. Ils verraient. Personne ne devait savoir! Surtout pas eux! Sa... Famille? Il ne voulait pas! IL NE VOULAIT PAS!

Les considérait-il vraiment comme sa famille? Sa mère? Son père? Son frère? Cela résonnait étrangement dans sa tête. Ses mots tant de fois réprimés. Ses mots presque oubliés. Comme un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il ne savait pas s'il devait considérer sa mère comme telle. Certes, Il lui avait surement menti. Ce n'était pas sa mère qui l'avait abandonné. Mais.....Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle était juste pas là. Et pardonner.... Pardonner était au-delà de ses forces. Ses sentiments étaient encore plus confus quand il pensa à son frère et à son père. Mon Dieu! Son père l'avait abandonné avant même sa naissance alors que faisait-il dans le salon? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si bouleversé? Et son frère? Il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment en fait.... Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu des relations particulières avec lui. Il savait juste qu'étant enfant, il était curieux de lui. Le fils de son père. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la poussa doucement, il décida de penser à cela plus tard.

Karen entra dans la chambre avec un sourire contrit et il se crispa quand il avisa les trois hommes qui la suivaient. L'un d'eux était le shérif tandis que les deux autres lui étaient inconnus. Il n'aimait pas les inconnus.

-Lucas... Je te présente le shérif Bannerman.... Tu te souviens de lui?! Demanda Karen, hésitante.

Il ne répondit pas, et hocha à peine la tête, gardant son regard fixe sur les deux inconnus.

-Et voici le docteur London. Bobby London. Il va t'examiner....Et hum.... Monsieur Laprose. Il est pédo-psychiatre... Il..... Enfin.... Il va t'écouter.

Lucas eut presque envie de hausser un sourcils devant l'énormité de ce que sa mère venait de dire. Il ne parlait pas comment quelqu'un pourrait-il l'écouter?

-Bonjour Lucas, souffla doucement le docteur, je vais juste t'examiner, tu veux bien? Juste regarder si tout va bien, et faire une prise de sang.... Tu verra ça ne fait pratiquement pas mal....

Lucas était tendu et crispé et le ton douceâtre de l'homme ne lui plaisait pas. Par expérience, il savait que ceux qui paraissaient gentils étaient les plus.... Vicieux. Non, il n'aimait pas cet homme. L'autre homme, Laprose, semblait de son avis parce qu'il lançait un regard noir à son collègue et quand il s'aperçut que Lucas le regardait, il leva les yeux au ciel en désignant le docteur. Il semblait sympathique mais Lucas ne faisait plus confiance à personne depuis déjà quelques années....

Le shérif et sa mère semblaient discuter dans leur coin et Lucas paniqua à l'idée de rester seul avec les deux inconnus _dans une chambre. _Trop de souvenirs, trop de douleur, trop de pleurs.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Va dans la chambre, des amis vont arriver. Lança la voix dure de l'homme._

_Lucas, du haut de ses 10 ans, hocha la tête. Ses yeux semblaient vide de toutes expressions et c'est d'un pas lourd qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il sentait Ses yeux lui brûler la nuque et il préssentait avec angoisse que ce qui l'attendait était pire que d'habitude. L'habitude était déjà suffisant atroce pour lui. L'habitude était obscène et horrible. L'habitude était sacrilège. _

_Quand il entendit des voix dans le hall, derrière la porte de la chambre, il ne pu empêcher ses mains de trembler. La chambre était petite et sale, un seul lit trônait dans la pièce et Lucas ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, les yeux plein de colère refoulée._

_Quant la porte s'ouvrit, deux hommes entrèrent. Ils portaient de vieille veste de cuir et une barbe de plusieurs jours. _

_-Une heure. Lança la voix dure de son geôlier alors qu'un des hommes lui remettait une liasse de billet._

_Et la porte se referma. _

_Et il se retrouvait seul face à ces deux hommes. _

_Et son coeur s'accéléra douloureusement alors que le plus grand des deux s'approcha de lui et lui effleura la joue._

_-C'est vrai que t'as une gueule d'ange.... Susurra-t-il en humidifiant ses lèvres._

_-Déshabille-toi! Lança l'autre d'une voix impatiente._

_L'ordre claqua dans l'air confiné de la chambre. Lucas obéit parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. _

_La suite ne fut que douleur, cris et pleurs. Rire, jouissance et extase. _

_La suite ne fut que noirceur. Pleine et étouffante. Affreuse et écœurante. Et les hurlements de Lucas retentirent dans tout l'appartement alors qu'un homme recomptait son argent, un sourire sur les lèvres. _

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

-Hey, Lucas, t'es toujours avec nous?!

La voix de Laprose retentit à ses oreilles comme un bouée de sauvetage. Il ne devait pas se laisser empêtrer dans ses souvenirs. Lucas savait qu'il pouvait s'y perdre. S'y noyer. Il tremblait comme une feuille et ses yeux devaient refléter sa terreur car sa mère le regardait avec inquiétude. Mais il ne voulait pas rester avec les deux inconnus. Parce que cette fois-là avait été la première d'une longue liste. Et il eut une autre première fois avec trois inconnus. Et encore une autre première fois, et une autre, et une autre.... Mais il ne pouvait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Pour le moment, il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ rester avec London et Laprose. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit, il se rapprocha de sa mère dans une supplique muette de ne pas partir.

La femme le regarda étrangement, les yeux plein d'eau et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se raidit, elle le retira.

-Ta mère ne va aller nulle part si tu ne veux pas, Lucas. Elle reste là. Souffla avec compréhension Laprose.

-Je reste là, Lucas. Je ne bouge pas. Promit. Souffla la femme.


	8. L'examen ou Sean Laprose

Karen ne sait pas si elle doit rire où pleurer. Son fils ne veut pas qu'elle le touche mais il se tend quand elle fait mine de s'éloigner. C'est sans doute un bon signe... N'est-ce pas? Elle savait, avant que les médecins n'entrent dans la pièce, que cela n'allait pas être facile. Lucas semblait détester le contact...Et elle ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer.

Lucas regardait le sol et tout son corps semblaient atrocement tendu. Il serrait les poings et la mâchoire et faisait un effort surhumain pour contrôler sa respiration.

-Lucas? Souffla une voix douce. Lucas? C'est Monsieur Laprose....Continua la voix mais Lucas ne relevait toujours pas la tête.... Tu peux m'appeler Sean. C'est mon père qui a choisit mon prénom.... Ma mère voulait, elle, voulait m'appeler Elvis comme son chanteur préféré. Je remercie encore mon père d'avoir gagné à pierre, papier, ciseau....

Karen nota avec soulagement que les mains de Lucas se décrispèrent doucement. Le garçon, sous ses franges blondes, risqua un regard furtif au dit Sean. L'homme n'était pas très grand, et plutôt mince. Il avait un visage légèrement carré avec des pommettes saillantes et de petites fossettes. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient noués en catogan et retombaient élégamment dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur miel tout à fait particulière et leur forme en amande rendait son regard hypnotisant. Sa petite carrure et son sourire calme lui donnait un air sympathique et apaisant. Cela ne fut sans doute pas innocent au fait que Lucas se sentent plus en confiance avec lui qu'avec London. Ou même Keith.

-Écoute, Lucas, on veut juste voir si tu va bien, ok? Il faut juste enlever ton t-shirt. Souffla la voix de Sean, toujours calme et sereine. On ne va pas te faire de mal..D'accord? Tu peux le faire toi-même Lucas....

Lucas écoutait attentivement les paroles de Sean. L'idée d'enlever son haut ne le paniquait pas. C'était quelque chose de bien trop encré dans sa gestuelle quotidienne....C'était presque habituelle de le faire.... Et il savait, de manière tout à fait rationnelle, que les adultes présents dans la pièce ne le blesseraient pas. Pas devant sa mère du moins. Pas ici. Étrangement, cette idée ne le rassurait pas quand il pensait au fait que par après, c'est son pantalon, qu'il allait devoir ôter. Ca, ça le terrifiait.

-Tu m'entend, Lucas? Reprit Sean d'une voix où ne perçait aucune pointe d'irritation ou d'impatience.

Au grand étonnement de sa mère, celui-ci opina doucement de la tête et entreprit d'enlever son t-shirt. C'était un des plus étroit de Keith mais il flottait largement sur Lucas.

A la vue du torse de son fils, c'est Karen qui se crispa. Elle ferma les yeux et les serra très fort, pour retenir les larmes. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et respira profondément avant de se décider à les rouvrir. Le torse de Lucas était barré de cicatrice et de brûlures. Elle avait juste envie de vomir.

-C'est très bien Lucas. Souffla Sean. Maintenant, le docteur va t'examiner. Il va te toucher, Lucas, mais il ne va pas te faire de mal. Le prévint Sean.

Lucas se tendit à l'extrême quand le docteur posa la surface froide de son stéthoscope sur sa poitrine. Il ne bougea pourtant pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. _Seconde règle: Tu mérites la punition, tu ne l'évites pas. Jamais. _Toutefois, quand le médecin, prit dans son examen, oublia de le prévenir et qu'il le toucha directement, en palpant ses côtes, il ne put retenir une sorte de glapissement. Un bruit sourd et sinistre. Une plainte. Les clients prenaient rarement leur temps pour faire leur sale besogne mais quand il le faisait, Lucas sentait toujours le dégout l'envahir pleinement et s'emparer de chaque parcelle de sa peau. C'était encore plus horrible ces fois-là.....

Sean le remarqua et les connections se firent d'elles-même. Il n'avait pas besoin d'examiner davantage Lucas pour comprendre ce qu'il avait subi. Une colère sourde l'envahit et il la refoula rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être en colère.

-Regarde-moi, Lucas. Lança-t-il en s'agenouillant en face de Lucas. Regardes-moi....

Tout en parlant, il avait recherché le regard de Lucas. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait sans doute lui-même relevé le menton du gosse mais ici, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Alors il capta comme il put l'attention de Lucas. Les yeux bleu glace de Lucas étaient sublimes et monstrueusement expressifs. Le gamin était terrifié....et dégouté. Une fois que les deux regards furent accrochés, Sean se mit à lui parler tout en faisant signe au médecin de continuer.

Quand le médecin reposa sa main sur les flancs pour sentir d'éventuelles fractures récentes ou anciennes, Lucas trembla légèrement et dans un geste inconsidéré, agrippa le bras de Sean. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en s'apercevant de son geste et voulu immédiatement retirer sa main. C'était sans compter sur Sean qui posa sa propre main sur celle de Lucas. Alors le garçon serra. Et serra encore quand le médecin palpa les vertèbres le long de la colonne vertébrale.

L'examen ne dura pas longtemps et Sean fit comprendre au médecin que c'était même la peine d'essayer de lui enlever son pantalon. Le garçon se braquerait à coup sur. Une prise de sang fut faite et Karen reçut comme indication de l'emmener faire des radiographies.

Le médecin répertoria toutes les cicatrices et les photographia. Au moment où Sean avait expliqué pourquoi on devait prendre des clichés de ses blessures; le visage de Lucas s'était fermé. Sean n'était pas dupe... Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce que Lucas avait du subir. Et s'il n'allait rien dire à Karen, c'était juste faute de preuve.

-Voilà... C'est finit! Souffla le médecin avec satisfaction en rangeant son matériel. Vous recevrez les résultats de la prise de sang dans quelques jours. Rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Karen.

London se leva en saluant une dernière fois Lucas qui ne le regarda pas et sortit de la pièce. Karen resta indécise sur la conduite à tenir. Elle devait parler au médecin mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant Lucas et d'un autre côté, Lucas ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Que devait-elle faire?

-Vous pouvez y aller, Madame Scott. Lui souffla doucement Sean, mettant fin à son dilemme.

Étrangement, Lucas n'avait pas lâché sa main. Le garçon avait les yeux résolument fixé sur le parquet et serrait compulsivement la main de Sean. Le thérapeute était persuadé qu'il revivait ses sévices. Mais il semblait hors d'atteinte pour l'instant. Il ne parlait pas, ne répondait pas et ne regardait personne dans les yeux. Il était totalement hermétique au monde extérieur.

...........

Dan n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que Karen et Lucas étaient enfermés avec les médecins. Il faisait les cents pas dans le salon, l'arpentant de long en large. Quand Lucas avait disparus, il en avait été profondément affecté. Il n'avait jamais marqué d'intérêt pour le petit bonhomme de 6 ans et pourtant, il avait ressenti un énorme vide en son absence. On ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a, qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu. N'est-ce pas ce que dit le vieil adage? C'était tout à fait vrai dans son cas....

Quand il avait vu son frère avec son fils dans ses bras, à sa naissance. Il l'avait haït. Profondément. Viscéralement. Il prenait sa place. Alors, dans une tentative de défense, il avait rejeté l'enfant. Il n'avait pas demandé de nouvelle, ne s'était pas intéressé à son développement, ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection ou de reconnaissance. Parfois, seulement, il s'était autorisé de rare moments de faiblesse. Il l'avait observé et conservé avec précaution les photos que Karen continuait malgré tout à lui faire parvenir.

Quand il avait disparut, il s'était senti coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir été là. S'il avait été dans la foule avec lui, s'il avait eu un père pour veiller sur lui, personne n'aurait osé l'approcher. Après la culpabilité était venue la colère. Envers Keith, envers Karen, envers lui-même, envers la police, envers le monde entier. La colère avait laissé place à une ferveur démesurée. Il avait organisé des battues dans toutes la ville, payé des détectives privés à tire-la-rigot, ... mais tout cela était vain. Personne n'avait retrouvé Lucas. Il s'était résigné. Au contraire de Karen qui avait continué à espérer, il avait renoncé. Il avait entreprit son deuil. Il fut long et difficile. Il s'était ensuite concentré sur Nathan. Il avait pris conscience de ses erreurs et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était perdre son deuxième fils, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le comble serait de le perdre à cause de son propre comportement ... Alors il avait changé. Et avec le changement était venu une esquisse de pardon. Il s'était plus ou moins réconcilié avec son frère.... La vie avait repris son chemin.

Et maintenant, il était là, dans le salon de la mère de son premier fils, à se ranger les sangs pour le fils prodigue.


	9. Rapport médical

Je ne suis pas morte!

Je sais que cette fic est très lente.... Je m'en excuse.... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable soi dit en passant....Seulement que c'est un sujet très délicat et que je ne veux pas faire d'impair... Que je prend mon temps pour l'écrire. J'espère sincérement que cette lenteur ne va pas vous dissuader de la lire.

Merci.

* * *

Karen regarda avec anxiété le médecin face à elle. Dans la pièce à côté, son fils était encore prostré en serrant la main du thérapeute. L'examen n'avait pas été long et il n'aurait pas su l'être.... Lucas semblait avoir une peur atroce des contacts.

Karen pouvait dire que le Docteur London était un homme ordinaire. Très ordinaire. Empêtré dans son quotidien et détestant toutes choses pouvant l'en sortir. Le shérif était avec eux et elle en fut soulagée.

-Mme Scott, commença le médecin d'une voix pesante, je vais d'abord commencer par ce qui semble évident..... Il souffre de malnutrition et d'une légère déshydratation. Cela pourra être rapidement réglé par une alimentation saine et trois bons repas par jour.

-Bien. J'y veillerais. Assura-t-elle, conciliante.

-Son dos, son torse, ses bras.... Son corps en général est recouvert de différentes cicatrices. Je peux vous dire qu'il y a trace de coups de ceinture, de cannes ou d'objets contondants. Il y aussi des traces de brûlure de cigarettes.

Le médecin fit une pause et Karen laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle le savait. Elle le savait tout ça, c'était tellement évident..... Toutes ses marques. Mais se l'entendre dire avec si peu d'émotions était tout simplement horrible.

-J'ai aussi senti d'anciennes fractures. Des côtes et des avant-bras... Je suis sur que ses épaule ont été démises plusieurs fois. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il aura certainement des fractures des deux tibias. Je vais envoyer sa prise de sang mais l'examen était incomplet. Vraiment incomplet. Insista le médecin.

-Je.... On recommencera quand il ira un peu mieux. Murmura Karen d'une voix faible.

C'est le shérif qui se chargea de raccompagner le médecin. Karen, elle, paraissait statufiée. Elle sentit deux bras solides l'entourer et déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Keith.

-Ca va aller. Lui assura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. D'un geste lent, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlés le long de ses joues et ré-entra dans la pièce. Lucas semblait moins renfermé, il avait un livre à la main et semblait perdu dans sa lecture. Le docteur Laprose le regardait simplement. Quand ils les vit entrer, il se leva et Lucas releva instantanément sa tête.

-C'est bon Lucas, souffla Sean, c'est juste ta maman. Je vais aller lui parler, ok?

Après un bref hochement de tête, Lucas se replongea dans sa lecture et la porte se referma doucement sur Keith, Karen et Sean.

-Il adore lire. Expliqua tout de suite Sean. Dés que sa crise est passée, et qu'il a vu les quelques livres qu'il y avait sur l'étagère, il n'a pas hésité.

-Sa crise? Demanda Keith en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui.... Comme vous avez pu le constater, il ne supporte pas les contacts. Je pense que cela lui rappelle trop de choses.....Et suite à l'examen, il s'est renfermé dans sa bulle. Avec ses cauchemars.

-Mais c'est passé?! Insista Karen.

-Tout à fait. Le fait que Lucas aime lire est un avantage. De un, cela nous prouve qu'il a eut une certaine instruction. Ou du moins, qu'il n'était pas..... Privé de tout liens avec le monde extérieur.

-Comment le trouvez-vous? L'interrogea franchement Keith.

-Soumis. Fut la seul réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Sean. Écoutez, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide... Quel a été son comportement jusqu'ici?

-Il n'a pas dit un mot, commença Keith, il a attendu notre autorisation pour s'asseoir, pour manger ou boire. Il ne nous regarde jamais dans les yeux et.... Hier, il a cassé une assiette. Il était juste terrifié. Encore plus quand Karen a ramassé les morceaux.

-Franchement, Docteur, est-ce qu'il va pouvoir s'en remettre? Demanda faiblement Karen.

-Ca dépend de lui, surtout. Répondit Sean, compatissant. Mais une chose est sur... Il lui faudra du temps.

-Nous en avons. Affirma Keith en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

-Il y autre chose, n'est-ce pas? Demanda encore Karen d'une voix faible.

-Je ne peux rien affirmer.... Contra Sean. Je ne préfère pas m'avancer....

Karen se pinça les lèvres mais ne rajouta rien. Elle n'était pas sur de tenir le choc si on lui annonçait autre chose....

-Je crois que vous devriez aller parler avec votre famille....Conseilla gentiment le médecin. Je passerai tout les jours le voir. Assura-t-il. De préférence à un horaire fixe. Ajouta-t-il.

Le docteur sortit rapidement, la tête pleine de questions et de colère. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il faisait cela mais la psychologie des enfants étaient quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Il avait encore bien du mal à admettre que des adultes puissent faire autant de mal à des enfants.... C'était une chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Et il espérait ne jamais s'habituer à la détresse de ces enfants.

Quand Karen et Keith revinrent au salon, Dan se précipita sur eux, le coeur aux bord des lèvres. Nathan était juste derrière son père, le visage inquiet. Il n'avait pas reconnu son frère dans le garçon qu'il avait vu....Il se souvenait d'un garçon souriant aux yeux lumineux.

-Alors? Les pressa Dan. Qu'a dit le médecin?

-Rien qu'on ne suspectait déjà, commença Karen, il a été battu. Il porte....

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et tenta encore de ravaler ses larmes. Dire ce que son fils avait subi était plus difficile que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle senti les bras de Keith l'attirer contre lui et là, contre sa poitrine, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes.

-Il porte des marques de ceinture, de brûlures, de coupures par différent objets. Le médecin est sur d'avoir senti d'anciennes fractures de côtes et des luxations répétées des épaules.

Dan ne répondit rien. Son visage se ferma et il prit sur lui pour ne pas simplement hurler ou tout foutre en l'air. Qui avait osé toucher son fils? Qui avait osé lui faire du mal? Qui pouvait faire subir cela à un gosse de 6 ans? Nathan, de son côté, avait du s'asseoir. Il avait envie de vomir. Son frère! Son frère avait été battu à la ceinture! Il avait 6 ans à l'époque, bordel! Et un adulte lui avait fait ça? Des fractures? Des coupures? Des brûlures? Haley était juste effondrée et pleurait dans un coin. C'était juste impossible. C'était juste un cauchemar.

-Je dois le voir.... Souffla Dan d'une voix pressée.


	10. Fraternité

Lucas se sentait bien. Il était au chaud et sous ses yeux se dérobaient des phrases, des mots et des textes. Il aimait sentir tout son corps se tendre sous l'adrénaline alors que la chute, le rebondissement ou le mystère atteignaient son comble. Il aimait l'odeur du papier et de l'encre. Il aimait ces mots recélant de sentiments si intense et si doux, pourtant. Il aimait se sentir coupé du monde. Juste lui. Juste lui et son livre. Il pouvait oublier la faim, le froid et la douleur quand il lisait. Parce qu'il n'était plus.

Il n'y avait que Mme Bovary et ses frasques amoureuses. Il n'y avait que lui, spectateur particulier de la descente d'Etienne Lantier dans les entrailles de la terre. Il n'y avait que lui pour assister aux Huits clos dramatiques et éternels. Que lui pour plaindre et compatir aux pestiférés de Oran. Que lui pour suivre avec exaltation le parcours cahoteux et lumineux de Nivard de Chassepierre.

Et il s'évadait ainsi chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Entre deux clients. Entre deux coups de ceinture. Entre deux crises de larmes.... Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus versées.

Pourtant quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Dan et Nathan entrèrent, il se crispa. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas encore, voir Karen derrière les deux hommes le soulagea légèrement. L'homme le plus vieux, son père, semble-t-il, paraissait gêné et anxieux. L'autre était juste terriblement pâle. Lucas ne posa pas son livre et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses pages. Du coin de l'œil, il les détailla, curieux de nature. Il était fier de sa curiosité, juste parce qu'elle était toujours là. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui ôter.....

-Lucas, souffla Karen d'une voix apaisante, c'est ton père. Tu te souviens de lui?

Lucas eut envie de hurler. Cette question était inutile. Inutile et totalement imbécile. Il ne se souvenait PAS de sa vie d'Avant. Il n'en avait que des bribes, des flash, des impressions. Par contre, il savait que l'homme l'avait abandonné quand il était petit.

Karen ne se démonta pas devant le silence de son fils. Au contraire, elle respira profondément et se lança dans un long monologue. Elle raconta à son fils les années perdues.

Deux ans après sa disparition, elle avait pu réellement sortir du gouffre où elle s'était plongée. Keith et elle s'était marié. Mais elle se refusait à avoir d'autres enfants.... Keith n'insistait pas trop même s'il aurait bien voulu avoir un petit bonhomme avec sa frimousse. Dan avait changé. Pas radicalement et pas du jour au lendemain mais le résultat était probant. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Déborah et la femme était devenue sa partenaire en affaire. Son café avait bien évolué et elle avait ouvert, en plus, un boîte de nuit pour jeune.

Lucas n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces années noires.... Il n'avait pas envie de voir comment elle avait reconstruit sa vie. Même s'il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle n'était pour rien dans ce qu'il lui était arrivé....

Enfin, quand le silence revint dans la petit pièce, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dan se rapprocher sensiblement de lui. Instinctivement, il se tendit.

-Tu n'a pas à avoir peur de moi, Lucas.... Souffla la voix douce de l'homme. Je... je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Ajouta-t-il avec ferveur. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais je suis ton père.... On ne se connaissait pas très bien et....

Presque malgré lui, Lucas le foudroya du regard avec cynisme. Dan du comprendre qu'il se souvenait très bien de son abandon parce qu'il se tu instantanément.

-Tu te souviens de ça, n'est-ce pas? Écoute..... J'ai commis pas mal d'erreur et.... Je suis désolé. Mais je suis là maintenant et on va bien s'occuper de toi. Souffla-t-il comme une promesse.

Lucas se contenta de le fixer d'un regard éteint, imperméable à toutes sortes de promesses. Dan parût vouloir dire autre chose mais la main de Karen sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit légèrement alors qu'il se laissait aller dans le sofa. Mal à l'aise, Nathan prit la suite.

Lucas détailla avec intérêt le jeune homme qui se disait son frère. Il était bien plus grand que lui, fin et musclé. Il avait des cheveux châtain coupé assez court et des yeux d'un vert forêt brillant. Les traits de son visage étaient prononcés tandis que son visage arborait un air sérieux et intimidé.

-Salut Lucas...Souffla le jeune homme..... On ne se connaît pas mais.... T'es mon grand frère et....

Quel qu'ils soient, les mots de Nathan se perdirent dans le fond de sa gorge. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire devant ce regard glacé et éteint? Son frère le regardait avec intérêt mais pas une flamme ne brillait dans son regard. Lucas était vraiment petit pour son âge et Nathan du se faire violence pour ne pas penser que cela avait sûrement un rapport avec la privation de nourriture. Il avait le visage marqué par la fatigue et ses yeux paraissaient avoir vu défilé bien des années supplémentaires. Son frère semblait si vieux et si jeune en même temps.

-Je vois que tu aimes les livres? Lança-t-il d'un ton plus enjoué.

Et cela alluma quelque chose dans les yeux de Lucas. Simplement parce que c'était la première personne, à part Sean, qui ne lui parlait pas comme s'il était déjà mort ou complètement débile. Qui lui parlait comme à n'importe qui, d'une chose banale.

-Je vais te présenter Haley, c'est ma petite-amie. Je suis sur que tu t'entendra bien avec elle, elle adore les bouquins aussi! S'anima Nathan. Elle en a lu plein et elle a toujours les meilleurs note en littérature!... Dans toutes les matières, d'ailleurs.... Rajouta-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

Et Lucas ne du pas se forcer pour esquisser un sourire. Un vrai. Timide mais tellement sincère. Dans un flash, il avait revu le visage d'une petite fille au cheveux châtain, lui sourire et lui tirer la langue avec espièglerie. Karen retint un cri de joie quand elle vit le sourire de son fils.

-Moi, je préfère le basket....Je ne sais pas si Karen te l'a dit, mais Dan a manquer de devenir pro et moi, c'est mon rêve. Je suis plutôt bon.... Ajouta Nathan avec fierté.


	11. Instinct de conservation

La conversation entre les deux frères s'éternisa. En fait, personne n'eut le coeur de les interrompre. Nathan semblait transfiguré. Il parlait et parlait encore, sans jamais s'arrêter et Lucas écoutait, un micro-sourire venant parfois jouer avec ses lèvres.

Dan ne se lassait pas de regarder son fils. Et Haley avait été introduite dans la conversation bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas pipé mot. Lucas avait simplement hoché la tête dans sa direction, presque froidement. Haley s'était mordue férocement la lèvre avant de s'assoir lourdement près de son petit-ami, les épaules basses.

Keith et Karen préparaient le repas tout en discutant des choses qu'il allait falloir prévoir. Maintenant que l'examen médical était fait, la police allait vouloir l'interroger. Et même si Karen s'inquiétait des répercussions que cela allait bien pouvoir occasionner chez Lucas, il était hors de question que le kidnappeur s'en tire à aussi bon compte. On ne savait même pas ce que Lucas faisait devant le commissariat ce jour-là... S'était-il enfuis? Ou l'avait-on abandonné? Et pourquoi le faire au bout de 10 ans?

Ensuite, Sean Laprose avait demandé pour venir au moins deux fois par semaine. C'était raisonnable et Karen était persuadée que cela allait faire beaucoup de bien à Lucas.

- Alors, le repas avance? On a faim, nous! Scanda la voix de Nathan.

Karen se retourna vivement, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Nathan était de nature enjouée et le fait qu'il se comporte ainsi avec Lucas allait sûrement lui faire beaucoup de bien. Le cadet se tenait en avant de son frère, à une distance raisonnable de celui-ci. Lucas imposait de lui-même une certaine limite. Une zone de protection, comme Sean l'avait appelé. Et pour le moment, c'était réellement mieux de ne pas la transgresser. Chaque chose en son temps...

- Le repas est bientôt prêt... Répondit-elle, son regard s'attardant sur son fils.

Il n'était certainement pas encore tout à fait à l'aise mais quand même largement plus qu'en leur seul présence. Karen ne savait juste pas si elle devait s'en sentir rassurée ou vexée. Elle regarda avec tristesse son fils, hésité, devant la table. Sean leur avait dit que cela passerait. Que ses hésitations étaient normales et que pendant un temps, il se sentirait perdu devant toutes les possibilités qui s'offrait à lui. Une myriade de choix qui lui donnerait la nausée.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine alors qu'elle y repensa. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Aucun choix. Pas même celui de manger. Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, des envies de meurtre grondait en elle. La colère qu'elle ressentait alors était incommensurable. Juste abominable. On avait osé toucher à la chair de sa chair. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle du retenir les larmes qui menaçait de couler.

Elle respira un bon coup, et apprécia la vue de son fils. En vie. Juste là, à portée de main.

- Viens t'asseoir, Lucas. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Le garçon la regarda au travers de ses mèches et s'installa docilement à la place indiquée. Comme la dernière fois, Lucas n'esquissa aucun geste une fois attablé. Nathan fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'assiette de son frère afin de la charger largement. Le blond se contenta de lui jeter un drôle de coup d'œil avant de commencer à manger, comme le lui intimait Keith.

Le repas se passa doucement, Nathan avait embrayé sur ses amis et Lucas l'écoutait toujours religieusement. En quelques heures, celui-ci avait l'impression d'avoir survolé les années manquantes. Celles qui ne reviendront jamais. Il avait aussi l'impression de connaître les amies de Nathan. Son frère – il avait encore du mal à l'appeler comme cela mais bien moins que de dire que Dan était son père – avait deux grandes amies en plus de Haley, qui était soit dit en passant, sa propre amie d'enfance. Il y avait d'abord Brooke, la fille d'éternelle bonne humeur, aguicheuse et sympathique et Peyton, la mélancolique rock'n'roll.

Les jours suivant se passèrent à peu de choses près comme le diner. Lucas se contentait d'écouter. Il écoutait Keith lui dire de manger, d'aller dormir, de faire ce qu'il voulait même si ça se résumait souvent à rester dans sa chambre à lire. C'est qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de temps pour lui. A part la lecture, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aimait. Avait-il une passion? Quelque chose qui lui plaisait par-dessus tout? Nathan lui avait dit que Peyton, son amie, aimait particulièrement dessiner, que Brooke était une styliste en herbe, Haley une vraie bibliothèque tandis que lui, évidemment, se concentrait sur le basket. Et lui-même? Avait-il un talent? Une passion?

Il écoutait Karen aussi. Karen qui ne cessait de le supplier de parler. Juste quelques mots. Qui tentait de le rassurer en le couvant du regard et en lui soufflant des mots pleins de douceur. Lucas se sentait étouffé sous les regards de sa mère. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de lui comme cela, et ça l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose.

Nathan n'avait cessé de parlé. Du basket, du lycée, de Dan, de Karen, de sa mère Deby, de Haley, Peyton et Brooke. Et quand il n'avait plus rien à dire, il embrayait sur la pluie et le beau temps, sur l'effondrement de l'économie mondiale ou le réchauffement climatique. Nathan ne cessait de parler. Juste pour combler le silence. Et si par moment cela agaçait prodigieusement Lucas, la plupart du temps, il trouvait cela réconfortant. Nathan ne lui demandait rien en retour. Il n'attendait pas de lui qu'il parle ou lui explique quoique se soit.

Karen, Keith et Dan voulaient qu'il parle. Qu'il explique. Qu'il dénonce. Lucas ne se sentait juste pas près pour cela. Et ça ne concernait pas juste lui...Il en restait tellement derrière. Alors il n'avait rien répondu quand un flic lui avait demandé s'il connaissait l'identité de son kidnappeur. Il n'avait pas répondu quand on lui avait demandé qui l'avait frappé. Il n'avait pas une seule fois relevé la parole.

S'il devait être honnête. Lucas dirait qu'il avait peur. Effroyablement peur. C'était un monde inconnu. Totalement nouveau. Et juste profondément différent. Il était libre. Il avait le choix de manger quand il voulait et ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait se lever plus tard s'il le voulait et se laver avec de l'eau chaude s'il en avait l'envie. Il pouvait choisir de passer son temps à lire, jouer ou regarder la télévision... parce que la question du lycée n'était vraiment pas encore d'actualité. Et ce pour une seule et bonne raison...

Il ne supportait pas les contacts. Quand Nathan lui avait agrippé le bras pour le tirer dans sa chambre, il avait eu un haut-le-coeur magistrale et avait repoussé brutalement son frère. Celui-ci avait basculé et s'était étalé douloureusement sur le sol. Lucas était resté statufié sur place, glacé par la peur, la honte et le remord. Mais Nathan s'était excusé dés qu'il s'était relevé tout en lui certifiant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. _Jamais plus quelqu'un ne lèverait la main sur lui_; Karen et Keith aussi le lui avait dit. Et Lucas avait juste envie d'y croire.

Et entre toutes ces émotions, il y avait les séances avec Sean.

Là non plus, il ne disait rien. Sean se contentait de lui parler lui aussi. Mais contrairement à Nathan, les sujets qu'il abordait n'était pas du tout neutre. Sean avait clairement pressentit que Lucas avait subit davantage que des coups mais pour certaines raisons, il savait que le garçon n'était pas prêt à les admettre. Pas devant eux. Cela viendrait en temps et en heure. Pourtant, les séances étaient réellement éprouvantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

_**Flash-back**_

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Lucas? Demanda Sean, avec son habituel sourire calme.

Lucas le regarda un moment, le visage neutre, et se dirigea vers un des fauteuils. Comme à son habitude, il resta planté devant celui-ci, attendant l'accord de Sean pour s'installer. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Lucas osa relever un regard interrogateur sur le psychologue.

- Tu sais que tu peux t'asseoir, Lucas. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour le faire.

Lucas le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se raidir pour enfin s'installer, crispé.

- Tu pourra toujours venir ici, Lucas et t'asseoir. Tu le sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission. Répéta Sean avec insistance. D'accord?

Lucas le regardait toujours par-dessous ses mèches et voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, inclina légèrement la tête. Doucement, Sean se rapprocha de lui, d'un pas bruyant afin de ne pas surprendre Lucas, sans qu'il ne soit abrupt, ce qui pourrait l'effrayer tout autant. Une fois en face de lui, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler pour l'instant. Je comprend et je ne te forcerais pas à le faire. Mais quand tu me répond, regardes-moi s'il-te-plaît. Pour ça aussi, tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission. Pour tes parents, c'est pareil. Tu n'as pas besoin de permission, Lucas. Ni pour manger, ni pour dormir, parler ou répondre. D'accord?

Il fallu à Lucas tout son courage pour regarder Sean dans les yeux et acquiescer. Bien sur, il le savait. Sa mère lui avait répété mille et une fois qu'il pouvait faire ceci ou cela. A chaque repas, Keith lui rappelait qu'il pouvait se servir sans demander, boire sans demander, se resservir s'il le voulait. A chaque visite, son frère lui répétait qu'il pouvait levé la tête, qu'il pouvait marcher le dos droit et lui tenir tête s'il le souhaitait. Il n'avait pas à abdiquer à tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il le savait. Mais c'était un réflexe. Une habitude. Ancrée dans sa chair au fer rouge. Enfoncée au burin dans sa tête. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il avait acquis par esprit de conservation, tel un instinct. Et c'était difficile de se départir de son instinct.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_


	12. S'ouvrir

- Hey, Luke! A quoi tu penses? Lança la voix claire de son frère.

Pour toute réponse, Lucas haussa timidement les épaules. Nathan ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était déjà pas mal que Lucas lui réponde, au lieu de le dévisager en se demandant qu'elle était la réponse appropriée. Le jeune homme avait aussi remarqué que Lucas aimait bien son surnom.

- Tu veux qu'on se fasse un film? Lui demanda-t-il encore.

Encore une fois, Lucas haussa les épaules. De plus, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il avait compris que son frère et lui n'avait vraiment pas les mêmes gouts cinématographiques. Pour dire vrai, Lucas n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de profiter de la télévision. Bon Dieu! Cela avait fait des années qu'il n'avait plus vu de vrais films! Il ne connaissait que les livres et préférait donc largement les adaptations de grands auteurs.

- Allez, le pressa son frère, si tu veux j'ai loué « Germinal »...C'est basé sur un roman français, je pense...

Lucas esquissa un sourire avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête. Son frère savait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait...

- Haley aimerait bien se joindre à nous... Lui souffla son frère.

Lucas hésita un moment. Il avait réellement difficile à se laisser approcher. Nathan était le seul qu'il avait autorisé à s'approcher autant de lui. Même avec Karen, il ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise. Mais Lucas était loin d'être bête et il savait qu'il allait devoir s'ouvrir. Haley avait été sa meilleure amie, et même si cela remontait à loin, il était persuadé que cela comptait. Cela devait compter.

Alors qu'il opinait doucement du chef, c'est un sourire resplendissant qui s'étala sur le visage de Nathan. Et rien que pour ça, Lucas savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix... Par moment, Nathan lui rappelait tellement Eben...

Cette simple pensée suffit à renvoyer Lucas dans le passé. Dans un gouffre énorme et sans fond.

_**Flash-Back**_

_-Chuttt... Tu sais bien qu'il déteste qu'on pleure...Calme-toi..._

_Deux garçons d'une dizaine d'année étaient côte à côte. Le premier tentait de consoler le deuxième, maladroitement, un bras sur ses épaules. _

_-Je ne pleure pas. Répliqua le plus grand._

_Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude, brillants de larmes pour l'instant, et ses cheveux, d'un noir ébène, tombaient jusque ses épaules. Il avait des traits fins et délicats mais son visage était parsemé d'écorchures. _

_- Bien sur que si, lui répliqua l'autre. Et c'est normal. Mais tu dois te calmer quand même..._

_- J'ai mal... Souffla-t-il encore en tentant de retenir un sanglot. _

_- Je sais... Murmura le petit, les yeux dans le vague. _

_- Il va revenir pour toi, Luke. Souffla le plus grand, avec de la peur. _

_- Je sais. Lui répondit-il encore d'une voix teintée de frayeur. _

_- J'ai tellement froid... _

_- Tiens, prends-la...Souffla alors Lucas en ôtant de son dos une petite couverture. _

_- Non, non... Gardes-là! Refusa le garçon. _

_- Prend-là, j'te dit! Tu me la rendra après... Quand j'en aurais besoin..._

_Le silence s'installa doucement, entre les reniflements du garçon et leurs respirations discrètes. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit cagibi et dehors, c'était l'hiver. Il avait beau chauffer la maison la chaleur semblait toujours se perdre avant d'arriver au petit cagibi. _

_- Ca va mieux? Demanda Lucas en se tournant vers l'autre garçon._

_- Oui, merci. _

_- De rien, Eben. Lui répondit-il, avec un petit sourire. _

_- T'es mon frère tu sais? Lança alors Eben, brutalement. _

_- Toi aussi. _

**Fin du Flash-Back**

-Hey! T'es avec nous? Le réveilla la voix de son frère.

Lucas du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir nettement celui qui se tenait devant lui, la mine inquiète. Voyant clairement l'inquiétude dans les yeux verts de son frère, il tenta de sourire doucement. Mais cela dû certainement ressembler davantage à un rictus, puisque Nathan fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, jugea-t-il ensuite. Tu n'a pas besoin de rester encore plus enfermer ici... Marmonna-t-il. Et si on sortait? Juste dans la cour, derrière la maison? Rajouta Nathan en voyant le regard de son frère s'assombrir.

Lucas hésita. Il aurait réellement aimé sortir dehors. Mais il avait peur. Tellement peur. C'était une peur étouffante, abyssale presque. Et c'était étrange. Parce que durant tout le temps qu'il avait été _là-bas_, jamais la peur ne l'avait étreint de cette façon-là. Il ne parlait bien sur pas des moments qu'il passait dans la petite chambre avec les autres...Mais jamais il ne s'était senti étouffé sous la morsure de la peur. C'était toujours lui qui rassurait Eben.

Eben... Penser au garçon, c'était inévitablement se rappeler leurs promesses. La promesse muette de deux gosses au coeur d'un calvaire commun. - _T'es mon frère, tu sais? Toi aussi._ - Et cela le ramenait à Nathan. Nathan était son frère. De sang. Et Eben était incontestablement son frère de coeur. Et il ne trahissait pas Eben en reconnaissant Nathan n'est-ce pas? Question idiote... Bien sur que non. Pourtant... Mais Eben avait aussi un frère. Il lui en avait parlé pendant des heures et des heures... Alors, lui aussi en avait le droit, non?

- On restera dans la cour, Lucas, on te le promet. Lui souffla une voix féminine. C'était Haley.

La jeune fille le regardait tendrement avec ses grand yeux noisettes et Lucas se sentit presque honteux de ne pas se soucier davantage d'elle. La plupart du temps, elle essayait de venir avec Nathan mais, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait des responsabilités au lycée. Mais elle essayait. Vraiment. Elle restait en arrière, toujours, ayant bien compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas la connaître tout de suite. Elle ne l'avait jamais forcé à un mot, jamais contraint de sa présence. Et lui, il la traitait comme si elle était invisible. Ce n'était pas juste. Il s'en rendait bien compte... Il était peut-être temps qu'il accepte de s'ouvrir? Au moins à elle?

Alors, se ressaisissant, en pensant à Eben, qui lui ne pourra plus jamais s'ouvrir de nouveau à son frère ou à qui que se soit, il releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit en opinant avec une douce détermination. La jeune fille parût surprise un instant avant qu'un sourire lumineux n'étire ses lèvres.

- Allez, viens, frangin... Il y a un panier dans la cour, tu va faire un peu de sport! Chantonna gaiement Nathan.

Lucas hésita encore quelques secondes malgré ses bonnes résolutions. C'est que la peur n'est pas si facile apaiser...Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva doucement.

Un sourire resplendissant éclaira le visage de son frère qui se trouvait déjà devant la porte de la cour de derrière. Lucas réprima un sourire devant l'impatience presque enfantine de son cadet.


	13. Et se refermer

C'était inimaginable comme sortir à l'extérieur pouvait être difficile.

Mais l'air frais lui fit du bien. Réellement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu apprécier la chaleur des rayons du soleil tranquillement. Quand il le faisait, c'était avec l'empressement de se réchauffer. Ici, dans la cour de la maison de sa mère, il pouvait fermer les yeux sans craintes, respirer le doux parfum d'herbe coupée et sentir la légère brise fraîche sur son visage. C'était nouveau, cette quiétude. C'était bien.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il détailla la cour. Elle donnait directement sur la rue de derrière, et malgré cela, se trouvait être vraiment spacieuse. Comme Nathan le lui avait dit, un panier de basket était suspendu à l'un des murs de la maison. Son frère lui avait aussi dit que la maison de leur père possédait son propre terrain de basket...

- Allez! Essaie de faire un panier! Lui lança gaiement Nathan. Je parie que tu es super doué! C'est de famille! Renchérit-il.

Lucas attrapa maladroitement le ballon. D'un seul coup, il se sentait assez mal à l'aise, exposé ainsi à la vue de tous. Et s'il revenait? S'il avait découvert sa fuite? Sa respiration s'accéléra rapidement tandis qu'il sentait monter la panique. Et en un rien de temps, Nathan se trouvait face à lui, respectant toujours une distance raisonnable afin d'éviter de le toucher. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

- Regardes- moi Lucas! Lança vivement Nathan. Tout va bien. On est là. Tout va bien. Tu es à la maison. Tout va bien. On est là.

Nathan répéta ces mots un nombre incalculable de fois. Sean lui avait dit que le réconfort était le seul salut de ce genre de crise. Dans le cas de Lucas, la parole _devait_ être suffisante.

- Il n'est pas là. Personne ne te fera du mal. Rajouta-t-il.

Nathan ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'était venu tout seul, il n'avait même pas réfléchit à ce qu'il disait. Mais ce sont ces mots-là qui interpellèrent Lucas, toujours perdu dans son angoisse. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard émeraude de son frère. Celui-ci, encouragé par la réaction de Lucas, enchaîna:

- Il n'est pas là. Plus Jamais. Il ne te touchera plus jamais. Continua-t-il.

Il ne savait pas qui était ce « _il _», tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait le voir mort. Son regard émeraude s'accrocha aux deux billes glacées de son frère. Il aurait tout fait pour son frère. Pour une étrange raison, Lucas s'était ouvert à lui plus qu'aux autres et Nathan s'était promis de mériter cette confiance. Et les yeux de son frère était si expressifs... Comment quelqu'un avait pu porter la main sur lui? L'éclat dans les iris bleutées lui confirmèrent qu'il avait touché le point sensible. Lucas avait peur. Il avait peur qu'_il _ne le reprenne. Qu'_il_ le retrouve.

Lucas se calma rapidement, son regard accroché à celui de son frère. Mais une voix masculine vint briser l'échange.

-Hey! Nate!

Lucas regarda rapidement sous ses mèches. C'était un groupe de jeunes qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Silencieusement, il maudit le jardin ouvert sur la rue. Il maudit son frère de l'y avoir emmené et il se maudit presque de ressentir de nouveau cette peur atroce lui ronger les entrailles. Discrètement, il recula jusqu'à sentir le mur de la maison dans son dos.

- Salut les gars! Lança vivement Nathan, tout en enchaînant les accolades.

- Comment ça va, mec? On ne te vois plus très souvent au terrain? Lança Skills tout en saluant Haley.

- Bah... Tu sais Skills... C'est compliqué...

- Pas besoin de bavardage, Nate... Toute la ville est au courant...Souffla doucement son ami.

- Ha? Ben... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose...

Pendant toute leur conversation, Lucas était resté prostré contre le mur, littéralement tétanisé. Son regard fixé sur un seul objet. La batte de Base-ball que l'un des amis de Nathan tenait entre les mains.

_**Flash-back**_

_- TU T'REND COMPTE! LE PAQUET DE FRIC QUE TU M'A FAIT PERDRE? ESPECE DE BATARD! SALE PETITE PUTE CAPRICIEUSE!_

_L'homme vociférait depuis près de dix minutes et si le discours allait encore continuer avec toujours plus d'insultes, Lucas savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à un bon matraquage en règle. Il n'hésitait jamais à le rosser comme il le fallait...Alors Lucas restait debout, attendant son châtiment. Pas qu'il ait commis de faute mais son client s'était plein et avait refusé de payer. Le charognard lui avait dit qu'il ne payait pas pour avoir une poupée entre les mains. C'était le genre de type à aimer que sa victime se défende. Lucas n'avait pas été d'humeur ce jour-là à faire semblant d'espérer échapper à son bourreau. C'était bien moins douloureux quand il ne se débattait pas. _

_Pourtant quand il attrapa d'un geste rageur la batte qui se trouvait à ses côtés, Lucas eut peur. Il banda ses muscles et se prépara aux coups. Le premier frappa durement son ventre, il crispa sa mâchoire pour éviter de crier. Le second s'attaqua à sa cuisse et par chance, ne brisa aucun os. Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir partout sur son corps. Et même si Lucas savait qu'il n'avait a s'en faire pour sa vie – Il avait 12 ans, il rapportait encore pas mal d'argent- la douleur était juste intolérable. _

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Sa respiration s'était faites erratique alors que son regard fixait toujours la batte avec une peur évidente. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses mains étaient tellement crispées que ses ongles entamaient la peau fragile de ses paumes alors que sa mâchoire était tout aussi serrée.

- Hum... Nate... Bégaya le plus petit de la bande... Je pense que ton frère ne va vraiment pas bien...

Le garçon se tourna instantanément vers son frère. Il pâlit quand il vit son état et se rapprocha à pas feutrés, évitant ainsi de le brusquer.

- Hey... Luke... Tout va bien. Ce sont des amis. Juste des amis. Ils ne te feront pas de mal. Ce sont mes amis...

Mais Nathan avait beau répéter ces mots encore et encore, ils ne semblèrent pas avoir de prises sur son frère.

- Skills... Lâche la batte... Lança alors Haley.

- Quoi? Coassa celui-ci.

- Lâche cette batte! Lui répondit Haley d'un ton autoritaire.

Skills ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa simplement tomber le bout de bois, d'un geste vague du pied, il l'éloigna davantage rendant impossible toute reprise.

Lucas réagit immédiatement, sa respiration se calma bien que son regard restait figé sur la batte. Nathan du prendre sur lui-même pour se retenir de hurler. Son frère était effrayé par une batte...Il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Comment pouvait-on seulement frapper un enfant avec _ça_?

Aprés quelques minutes, la crise s'était calmée mais ne passait toujours pas. Plus personne n'avait relevé la parole et un silence tendus s'était installé. Nathan se mit à paniquer. Son frère ne semblait pas vouloir revenir...

- Haley...Va appeler Karen. Souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.


	14. Avancer

Karen regardait son fils. Cela avait été difficile de le ramener à la réalité. Lucas avait semblé perdu dans son propre monde de souffrance. Elle lui avait parlé, encore et encore, répétant les mêmes mots remplis d'amour et d'attention. De tendresse et d'assurance.

Et son coeur s'était lacéré. Elle avait toujours espéré que son fils soit vivant quelque part. Toujours. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé à quelle genre de vie il aurait eu dans pareil cas. Elle s'était interdite d'y penser. Et se tenait à présent devant elle, un jeune homme blessé. Un enfant. Brutalisé par la vie. Son coeur de mère était juste piétiné.

Il avait fallu une bonne heure pour que la crise passe. Les tremblements de Lucas s'étaient doucement apaisé et son regard était redevenu vif et n'était plus ternis par ce voile de peur.

**. . .**

Nathan ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ses amis. Peyton et Brooke se chamaillaient gentiment à propos de Jake tandis que Haley se retrouvait encore une fois arbitre de leur petite querelle. Tim se contentait de faire quelques réflexions salace de temps en temps. Mais Nathan n'était pas d'humeur à cela. Il pensait à son frère. Son grand frère.

Lucas avait fait des progrès depuis qu'il était revenu. Il pouvait regarder les gens dans les yeux, parfois. En fait, Nathan était persuadé qu'il ne le faisait qu'avec lui et Sean. Mais c'était déjà ça, non? Il avait intégré le fait qu'il avait le droit de manger. Il avait d'ailleurs pris un ou deux kilos...Par contre, il ne se laissait toujours pas approcher et ne prononçait toujours pas un seul mot.

- Et Nate! Tu penses à quoi? Lui lança Brooke avec un large sourire. Je te signale que ta chère et tendre est juste là... Souligna-t-elle.

- Je pensais à mon frère, Brooke. Soupira-t-il.

- Ho...

Le sujet Lucas était quelque chose de délicat avec ses amis. Il n'en parlait vraiment qu'avec Haley et Keith. Son père était incapable de l'écouter, il était encore trop en colère et Karen... il ne pouvait pas parler de Lucas à Karen. La jeune femme était encore bouleversée par l'état de Lucas.

- Oui, ho... Lança-t-il sèchement. Cela fait un mois qu'il est revenu et vous ne vous y êtes pas intéressé... Siffla-t-il. Comme s'il n'en valait pas la peine...

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout! Lança vivement Brooke.

- On ne voulait pas t'embarrasser et...

- Il ne m'embarrasse pas du tout! Cingla-t-il, les yeux rétrécis.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a dit, Nathan! Le reprit Peyton. On disait juste qu'on ne voulait pas te presser avec nos questions. Évidemment qu'on s'y intéresse...C'est ton frère.

- Oui, mon frère... Murmura-t-il doucement. Vous voudriez le rencontrer?

- Il voudrait bien? Demanda doucement Peyton.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais lui en parler...

**. . .**

Lucas regardait par la fenêtre, l'air rêveur. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait envie de sortir, de voir autre chose que les murs de la maison. Il se sentait en sécurité entre ces murs mais... Il étouffait. Il était resté enfermé trop longtemps pour refuser de sortir indéfiniment. Il voulait respirer. S'il le retrouvait... Cette fois, ses parents sauraient... sauraient quoi? Il n'avait rien dit. Rien du tout. En un mois, il n'avait strictement rien dit. Cela affligeait sa mère mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa voix refusait de sortir. Tout simplement.

Son envie de sortir allait être comblée: demain, une visite au commissariat allait être organisée. Keith pensait que cela allait l'aider à parler. L'inspecteur pensait que cela allait le pousser à désigner son kidnappeur et Sean n'y voyait pas de contre-indication majeur tant qu'on ne le poussait pas dans ses retranchements et, bien sur, qu'il soit présent.

- Hey Luke! Le héla son frère

Nathan était souriant comme toujours quoique légèrement gêné. Lucas avait très vite appris à décoder les personne qui l'entourait. Pour signifier son interrogation, il fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

- Ha oui... Soupira son frère en se grattant l'arrière de la tête... Tu l'as senti, hein? Je me demande comment tu fais... Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. En fait, reprit-il, tu vois... Je me demandais si ça te disais de rencontrer mes amis? En fait, je devrais dire mes amies parce qu'il s'agit surtout de Peyton et Brooke.

-...

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais je te demande juste d'y réfléchir, ok?

Lucas regarda son frère avec indécision. Il n'était pas sur d'être prêt à affronter les autres. Mais une part de lui voulait plus que tout rencontrer d'autres jeunes de son âge. Communiquer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il voulait aller de l'avant...Nathan était toujours devant lui, attendant sans doute un signe ou un autre...

- Bon... Laissa tout de même échapper son frère... je te laisser réfléchir alors...

Mais alors qu'il se relevait pour quitter Lucas, celui-ci l'agrippa par le bras. Nathan se statufia sur place. Sa tête se tourna si rapidement vers son frère qu'elle dû lui faire mal alors que Lucas se refusa à craindre la réaction de Nathan. Il ne risquait avec son frère. Il le savait. Il fallait qu'il le sache. Malgré tout, doucement, il défit sa poigne...Un large sourire se peignit sur le visage de Nathan alors qu'il appréciait le premier contact amorcé par Lucas.

-Tu veux les rencontrer, Luke? Souffla-t-il pour être certain de l'intention de son frère.

Lucas opina brièvement de la tête. Nathan se sentit ragaillardis par la lueur de détermination dans les yeux de son frère.

Il voulait avancer.


End file.
